Timeless
by laravine
Summary: Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High
1. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary- **Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 16-17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AT THE END OF FEBRUARY/BEGINNING OF MARCH**

* * *

**Chapter One- Unbelievable**

**(Sakura's POV)**

In the eleven years me and my mom had been traveling town to town I never thought I would end up here. According to my mom I had been born in Yukigakure just as she and every other Haruno had. You see the reason I hold my mothers maiden name is because when I was born my mom and dad had simply been dating and were engaged. Just after my first birthday dad walked out on us and left me and mom to fend for ourselves. My mom is over him and is completely fine being an independent woman; granted she has me by her side.

Anyways as I was explaining I was born in Yukigakure- also know as the town of snow, and boy did that name fit. Every day it snowed, yet every day the sun shined. It was kind of nice because the sun kept us warm during winter, but the constant snow kept us semi cold during summer.

During the summer of my fifth birthday my mom got an amazing job offer in a town named Iwa. It was a nice and sunny town. That was about the time I started school so that was where my career as a student began. Iwa Elementary wasn't _that _bad. I was picked on by many of the girls because of my looks though. Most children in here had sun kissed tan skin, big stunning blue eyes and either blond or brown hair. And here I was, Ivory pale skin, glossy emerald eyes and to top it all off cherry pink hair.

About half way through the school year something happened that left me stunned. I swear that if it wasn't for this one act of kindness I would either be bottled up with a trust issue, or I may not even be here today. I can still remember that one sunny day over ten years ago...

**Flashback**

_It was a normal March day in Iwa. The sun was high in the sky and the sky itself was clear blue. The playground at Iwa Elementary was filled with bright green trees and blossoming flowers of every color. Children were running, playing, and laughing like they did every day. Back on the blacktop near the basketball court a group of children were standing in a circle around me. They were chanting the absurd nicknames they had created for me and were throwing a variety of things from chunks of the blacktop that had chipped away to branches from the nearby tree._

_I was lying in the middle of it and had multiple scratches on my arms and legs. I had tried to defend myself but it was a wasted effort. The leader came into the middle and I bravely raised myself to my feet ignoring the stinging pain that went through my legs. When the leader of the group pulled her tan fist back I closed my eyes awaiting the pain, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what had stopped the beating in front of me I saw a boy. He had sun kissed skin, long beautiful blond hair and sea blue eyes. I also noticed he looked to be about only a year older then me when I got a glimpse of his face. He gave me a childish grin then gave me a thumbs-up sign._

_He turned back to the quickly dissolving group and gave them a look that said 'back off' all on it's own. Taking the warning the children began to run back to who knows were. Once they were all gone he turned his attention to me._

_"W-W-Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. I had never really had friends so I wasn't sure how to act. He gave me a warm smile then offered his hand out to me which a reluctantly took. "Names Deidara, yeah" he answered in a proud voice._

_As he led me over to the water fountain I noticed he was being..._nice_ to me.. Not once had he made fun of my stupid forehead or ugly hair. When we arrived at the fountain he took a tissue from his pocket and began to clean my cuts._

_I couldn't believe it...I had made a friend,_

**End Flashback**

After that me and Deidara became best friends. We spent most of our time together and some people even thought we were dating. Sadly though when we were eleven and in the same sixth grade class he had to move to a faraway town called Konoha. On his last day he gave me a yin-yang necklace. He then put an exact one around his neck and said that I was yin and he was yang.

About a year after he moved away mom said that we had to move to a place called Suna. She said she knew some people there who could help her with her job and that we could possibly live near the middle school.

The schools there weren't as bad as Iwa. Most of the teens had a mix between tan and white skin, blueish green eyes and sandy blond to dark brown hair. The schools were pretty good as well. I wasn't made fun of nearly as badly as Iwa and within the first day of Seventh grade I was friends with Sabuko No Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They were extremely nice to me and said they liked my attitude and style.

Around that time was when I began to dress the way I do know; skinny jeans, converse, band and retro tees, and awsome belts. Temari was the one who actually got me interested in this style seeing as thats how she dressed. Me and her soon became best friends even though she was a year older than me.

I was now sixteen and was a sophomore at Suna High with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, and everything seemed to be going well. That is until about a week ago. My mom had discussed quiting her job and getting a new one in a town nearby. She said it was going to be a surprise about where we were going so I sadly agreed. I had said goodbye to all my friends on friday and was currently in the passenger seat of my moms gray Volvo. She did say though that her job was going to within walking distance so once we got to our new home that volvo would be mine.

I turned on my I-Pod and began listening to Paramore. Haley Williams had a way of comforting me. Focusing on the music I leaned my head against the window and looked out it with the corner of my eye. It was currently about 9:oo pm. Stars filled the sky giving it a beautiful look.

"We're here!" my mom announced happily breaking me out of my trance. I lifted my head up to see a big green sign saying in big white letters-  
"WELCOME TO KONOHA- THE TOWN OF LEAVES"

I stared wide eyed at it then turned to my mom. "We're living in Konoha now!?" I half yelled happily, half asked. She smiled at me then nodded. I let a smile grace my features and began to think of people I may know here. Deidara may still be here which meant I could see him again. I held no romantic feelings for him, but saw him as a brother.

After about an hour of driving in town we pulled into a white house in the middle of town. It was fairly nice though because unlike many of the houses it wasnt cramped together in a little area. We had a large front yard and from what I would tell there was a backyard just as big. The house next to it was the same way. I liked the place already. This area seemed to be a mix of country life and city life. Kind of ironic that the most spaced apart houses were in the middle of the city.

We pulled into the rock driveway and the car came to a halt. I slipped out of the car along with mom and me and her entered the house. She flipped the switch and I got a good look at the house. The walls were painted a pale blue and the carpet was white. All our furniture was already in place just as it had been in Suna. The black couch was in front of the entertainment center with the Tv placed of the part made for it. A window was to the right of the couch and a small chair sized tan futon sat in front of the window.

"Go on up to your room honey." My mom said. "Its the last one on the left upstairs." she stated pointing towards the wooden stairs. I smiled and nodded climbing the oak stairs.

Following her directions I opened the door to see my room just as it had been. My bed was a queen with black sheets and red and black blankets. Across from it sat my tv on its stand against the wall. The DVD player was below it on a shelf and to the right of that was my closet. I walked up to it and examined it. It was a simple sliding door one the already had my clothes in it. I made a note to myself to find out from mom what moving company we used.

I noticed to the right of my bed sat my nightstand. On it was my I-Home, and a picture of me and the sand siblings. I also noticed that instead of a window I had a sliding glass door and a balcony. Sliding the door open I got a full view of the city. It looked like every other big city except that tress were everywhere. That was one thing that made me love this town; it was modern, but nature was everywhere.

Yawning I noticed it was about 10:30. Mom said that tommorrow would be my first day so I set my alarm for six and changed into a pair of red and black pj pants and put on a black tank. I set my bag I had in the car with me on the desk next to the tv. I put my I-pod on the charger, turned out the lights and crawled into bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**There you have it everyone. First chapter to my AU ItaSaku story.  
Also I put a disclaimer for _Twilight_ in because I may pull some ideas from it  
I know it probably seemed like a DeiSaku at that one point but I promise its not.  
Tell me what you think...K?  
Laravine**


	2. Hello Hello

**Disclaimer- _Twilight_is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary- **Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 16-17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

**-Just so you know, most of the story is through Sakura's POV so yeah..**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Hello, Hello**

_And When it Rains, on this side of town it touches everything.  
Just say it again and mean it, we don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself look better, the bottom of the blackest hole.  
__And convinced yourself it's the reason you don't see the sun anymore._

Haley's smooth voice sung through my I-Home breaking me from my dreamless slumber. Lazily I lifted my hand and pressed the'off' button on it to make it shut up. Looking down at the screen I saw it was just about six. I planned on leaving the house at at least six thirty so I would have about an hour to find the school and all that jazz.

I lingered out of bed and picked up a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black and white stud belt, and a black shirt with a white ribcage and red heart on it from my closet. With clothes in hand I walked out of my room and found the bathroom across the pale blue hall. Flipping the light switch on I found a small white note sitting on the counter. I set my clothes on the counter and picked up the note to read it aloud:  
_"Saku, I moved your make up and whatnot into the bottom drawer. Also I left directions to school and the keys to your new Volvo on the kitchen table. Have a good day. -mom."_

I set the note down, and opened the bottom drawer to find my makeup, hairbrush and other items neatly placed in the drawer. I pulled out my makeup and hairbrush, and set them in a small pile on the counter. Closing the door I changed into my new clothes and pulled a stick of eyeliner the pile. Putting a semi thin line on the bottom then putting a semi thick one on the top I pulled my eyeshadow out. It was a blueish black with glitter and according to mother accented my emerald eyes. I swept a layer or two on both lids, then applied a little mascara. Once I was done with that I brushed my pink locks and let them settle with a bang covering my right eye slightly. I put the makeup in the drawer then grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room.

Yawning I opened the door to my room. and put my PJ's in the closet then grabbed my bag. It was a black and white checkered Dickeys backpack. I pulled my binder, pencil bag, and a good book or two from a small box labeled 'School' and fit them into my bag. I looked up at the clock to see it was just about six twenty. Sighing I grabbed my phone and I-pod off the night stand and put them on the bed. I sauntered over to the closet and grabbed my black and white striped sweater Temari got me for my fifteenth birthday. I slipped it on and proceeded to put my phone and I-pod in the right pocket. I slipped on a pair of ankle length white socks and grabbed my bag. After I closed the door I decided to bring a lil bit of my makeup with me just in case I needed it.

Opening the door I grabbed the eyeliner and eyeshadow along with a compact mirror mom got me and put them in the small pocket on the bag. I fluidly ran down the stairs and slipped my high-top red and black converse on. Now that I was dressed I walked over to the kitchen table and found just as mom said there would be a small map, and the keys to my brand new shiny Volvo. Seeing it was exactly six thirty I grabbed a bagel and spread a little cream cheese on it. I picked up the keys and map and walked out of the house to be met with the moist morning weather of Konoha.

Opening the door to the volvo I threw my bag in the passenger seat and started the car. It took me half an hour to figure out how to get to Fire High, but amazingly at seven I was parking my car in the student parking lot.

I grabbed my bag and the keys and opened the door. After locking the door I walked out of the parking lot and entered the big glass doubled doors that said-  
"Fire High! Home of the Phoenix's!"

I let out a small laugh at the mascot. After my eyes readjusted to the light I entered the room that said "Office" above the clear door. I saw a small raven haired woman working as the secretary. Deciding to talk with her I approached the counter. A name plate was placed on it with the name "Shizune" engraved into the gold plate.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet helping voice.  
"Yes" I answered halfway smiling. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm new here and need to get my classes"

The gave me and understanding look and pulled out two white papers.

"Here sweetie" she said hading me the papers. I gladly took them and noticed that one was a small map of the school and the other was my class with along with my locker combo. These were the classes:

**Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake  
Science- Orochimaru  
Advanced Math- Asuma Sarutobi  
****Lunch****  
Art- Iruka Umino****  
****Social Studies- Kurenai Yuhi  
****PE- Maito Gai**

I let out a sigh looking over my classes. It seemed that just like in Suna I would be placed in advanced math. According to many teachers I was extremely good at that single subject. I remember back at Suna being in that class with all the Juniors. Apparently mom tipped them off about my 'genious'.

I pulled the map out and quickly found my way to my locker. The combo was fairly easy so in no time everything except my binder pencil bag and map and classes were in my locker.

The sound of the bell rung through the already crowded halls signaling it was time for homeroom. I sighed and followed the map which led me to room 212. I saw that students were already seated and there was a man standing in front of them. He had white hair, and...a mask? All I could see was one visible onyx eye. I opened the door causing every ones attention to shift to me. Some people were glaring, and some people were staring with a confused look on their face. I slowly, cautiously walked up to the teacher and showed him my new student slip. I think he smiled behind the black linen mask but I wasn't sure.

"Alright everyone listen up!" he yelled across the classroom in a tired, lazy tone. On cue everyone stopped talking and looked to see what he had to say.  
"Today we have a new student from Suna. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno." he said to the crowd. He then turned to me and softly gave me a nudge toward the students. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" he stated.

I nodded and turned to the students. I cleared my throat a put on a smile. "My name's Sakura Haruno as said. And before any of you ask yes, my natural hair color is pink." I saw a few hands in the back go down and mentally sighed before continuing. "I was born in Yuki, and later moved to Iwa, then to Suna, and now I'm here in Konoha." After that everyone either smiled or glared.

I looked around the room to notice a few things. One thing was that a blond boy my age was giving me toothy grin which come how reminded me of Deidara. I also noticed a girl with midnight blue hair was occasionally sneaking glances at the blond with red stained cheeks. Across the room from them a saw a girl with sun kissed skin, aqua blue eyes and platinum blond hair. She seemed kinda preppy to me, but who knows. Maybe we could become friends.

"Well Sakura." Kakashi said breaking the silence. "Why dont you sit next to Hinata." He nodded.  
**'_Uhm I have no clue who in HELL Hinata is smart one!'_** My Inner self yelled mentally. That's another thing that needs explaining, but I'll save that story for later.

I gave him a questioning look and it was like a light bulb came on inside his mind. "Oh yeah." he said kind to to himself. "You don't know who I'm talking about." Many students either shook their heads or rolled their eyes at the genius they called their teacher. "Hinata, please raise your hand." I looked around and saw the girl with stained cheeks was the one who had her hand raised high.

I let a smile grace my lips and walked over to sit next to her. "H-H-Hello" she said in a quiet, shy tone. I made a mental note to break her of that habit just as Temari had done to me. "Hi" I replied.

* * *

All period me and Hinata sat there and talked. She explained to me that Kakshi passes everyone becasue he's to much of a lazy ass to give out grades and would rather read his porn..I mean romantic novel.

The bell rung and quickly everyone began to leave to head to their next class. I said goodbye to Hinata seeing as she had regular math next. I followed the trail of invisable bread crumbs back to my locker and grabbed the science book Kakashi said he had put in my locker during homeroom.

I noticed that passing time here was just about six minutes. Back in Suna we only had four so it seemed like forever sitting in the science room waiting for the teacher. Finally though the bell rung and and a pale man came in. He had long raven hair and I swear to god it was like watching a 2000 Micheal Jackson music video. I looked around and noticed that blond Hinata had told me about- Naruto was in the classroom along with a boy who seemed like he too was from snow country. He had ivory skin like me, onyx eyes, and blueish black hair...That reminded me of a cockatoos ass.

I walked up to Mr Jackson and showed him my new student slip. He eyed it for a moment, then eyed me. He then gave me a smirk which kinda reminded me of a snake.

"Well.." He pondered in a sly kinda creepy voice. "We have an empty seat next to Sasuke-kuun." He told me. My Inner self once again asked who in the hell that was, but I saw that cockatoo ass raised his hand so I sat next to him earning the glares of almost every female in the room. I sighed and leaned back on my stool not really paying attention to the lesson. I had already done this unit at Suna so I knew it all.

Class was almost over when it happened. "I cant believe the new freak in sitting next to Uchiha" I heard some one say behind me. Narrowing my eyes I turned around be be met face to face with a girl with purple hair, tan skin and charcoal black eyes.

"And you are who?" I asked tiredly. I _really _hated getting into fights with people, but I guess you can't always have what you want. I saw a few girls almost gasp at my question. I guess if we truly were staying in Konoha I should get used to the snobs.

The purple haired girl seemed amazed I had no clue who she was and proudly answered. "I am Ami Watanabe! Future girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, so back off!" she stated pointing next to the quiet guy next to me.

'She thinks I'm interested. I think she needs her head checked!' I mentally told myself.  
'_Hell Yeah!'_ Inner agreed.

"You mean him?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She nodded and I put a small smirk on my face. "Go ahead and have him. I've got better things to do." I stated standing up.

Just as I did that the bell rung and everyone filed out of the classroom.

I put my science book on the shelf of my locker and walked over to the Junior part of the school. Once I found my class I entered the room to find it filled with only a few juniors. There was a certain group in the back that caught my eye though. They were four guys wearing black and red. One had blue hair, and grayish blue skin. One was a redhead who looked just like Gaara except he held some sort of angelic quality, and the guy next to him made me do a double check. He had tan skin, and long...blond hair. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face, but he reminded me of Deidara.

'Naw' I told myself. 'Probably from Suna and just looks like Dei' I nodded. I then turned my attention to the last member of the group. He had long raven hair that was tied back. Semi long bangs framed his pale well defined face. He had what looked like birthmarks starting at each tear duct and ending near his nose. His eyes were a fine charcoal color just like that one boy I had sat next to...Sasuke? yeah that was his name; Uchiha Sasuke.

Turning my attention to the teacher I showed him the note. "Alright listen up" he yelled in a raspy voice. "Today we have a new student. She's a sophmore, but is advanced so please welcome Sakura Haru-" he never had time to finish because he was staring at me as I fell to the floor. All the students cocked their heads towards me and what felt like another person ontop of me on the floor.

"Sakura-Chan, yeah!" A mature, happy, familiar voice yelled.  
"D-Dei?" I asked hesitantly. The person above me nodded and thats when I finally got a good look at him. Same tan skin, long blond hair and same childish grin. The only thing that changed was his face became a little more matures and defined.

"Uhm...Can you get off me please?" I asked looking at the situation. He was lying on top of me in a semi-hugging position. Dei quickly got off me and offered a helping hand which I gladly took.

"Well" Asumas voice broke our reunion. "Since you seem to know her why don't you have her sit with you." he said to Dei, who glady nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to the back table.

I took a seat between him and the guy with blue hair. "Everyone, this is my childhood friend Sakura-Chan." Dei announced to the group. He gave a faint smile and then turned to see what Asuma was talking about. Once again I found myself listening to subject I had learned at Suna.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Dei asked me tapping on my shoulder. I turned to him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you still have that necklace I gave you five years ago?" He asked almost sadly. I smiled and pulled a piece of twine from under my shirt. On it was a small yin-yang pendant. I showed it to him and saw his eyes light up. He then pulled out an exact one.

Class went amazily fast and when the bell rung I picked my things up and turned to leave the classroom, but something caught my eye as I left. The boy who sat across from me with the long raven hair hadn't moved an inch. He simply sat there and watched my moves.

* * *

Lunch went better than I had expected. After throwing my books into my locker I managed to get to the cafeteria. In the lunch line I noticed that one girl named Ami standing with that girl from homeroom with the blond hair. They both gave me a glare so I simply shrugged it off. I was originally planning on sitting with Hinata, but Dei pulled me over to sit with him and his group. I saw everyone that was in math along with two other people.

He had auburn hair and..alot of piercings. I also noticed he had topaz eyes with strange black markings on them. The other was a girl who looked to be the same age as the boy. She had blue hair and matching aquamarine eyes and a piercing just below her lower lip. To me they looked at least eightteen.

I sat down in between Dei and that guy with the blue hair. "And who is this Deidara?" the senior with auburn hair asked. "This is my new classmate and old friend Sakura-Chan, yeah." he told him. I looked back and forth between the two but my attention was forced on the senior when he grabbed my chin between his fingers to make me look up at him. He turned my face side to side, then up and down. I felt like a piece of meat.

"Welcome Sakura. I am Pein, and this is my partner Konan." he stated directing my attention to the other senior. "You already know Deidara so everyone introduce yourselves." he stated releasing my chin. I blinked then turned to the mysterious group.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki" the guy with blue hair stated.  
"Itachi Uchiha" the boy who had been staring at me stated.  
"Akasuna No Sasori" he angelic Gaara Look-a-like stated.

"Wait. Akasuna?" I questioned. He simply nodded looking at me confused.  
"I went to school in Suna with the Sabaku Siblings. " I stated. They had once said they were cousins with the Akasuna.  
"Oh. Those three. That means you had my grandmother Chiyo as an art teacher." he stated.  
My eyes suddenly lit up. "You mean Chiyo-baasama?" he nodded. "She was an awsome teacher."

"Have any of you seen Hidan?" Pein asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh yeah" Sasori said. "I heard that he got suspended for doing his ritual in class. He'll be back in two days." I sat in silence and basically listened to their conversation.

Once in a while I would look down the table to see that guy..Itachi was his name staring at me. Sighing I heard the bell ring and threw the trash of my lunch away. I noticed that it was _finally_time for my art class. Art was always my favorite subject. Chiyo; my old art teacher said my talent rested in photography so for my fifteenth birthday she got me a fancy Nikon camera.

"Sakura.." Sasori's voice called out to me. I turned around. "What's your next class?" he asked calmly.  
"Art" I replied. He and Dei came up on either side of my and began to lead me down a nearby hall.  
"That's our next class too, yeah" Dei happily replied. I nodded.

"See ya around pinky!" Kisame yelled. I almost felt a nerve pop in my head. I turned to happily wave at at him saw it.

Itachi was once again watching all the moves I made...

* * *

**Hope you like it.  
I'm not gonna put all the Akatsuki in this, but most of them will be in here  
Laravine**


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer-** **_Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Three- Meetings  
**

We got to the art room with just about 3 minutes to spare. Dei and Sasori decided to show me around the rectangular room. It was painted a blueish-gray color, and had multiple four person tables scatted in an even fashion. There was a counter that extended from one wall to the other with sinks on it every now and then. A few shelves had paint and brushes on them while others had markers and poster supplies. I also noticed another shelf dedicated to different types of paper.

Slowly the class began to fill. I noticed that the blond boy- Naruto was in this class. He sat next to a boy with chestnut brown hair and what looked like triangle birthmarks on both cheeks. There was also a boy with long deep chocolate brown hair and the same milky eyes that Hinata had. Maybe they were related? I would have to ask her about that next time I saw her.

When the bell finally rung a man in late twenties with a scar going across his nose came into the classroom. Like the other teachers he took role and introduced me. Once that was through though he began to talk about a new project starting. He then went on to hand out papers that described it a little more.

**Dream Project**

**Instructions- **Pick an art that you prefer and use it to make something about your life. It can be a photo time line, painting on a ceramic, music video, etc. It just has to explain you and your life through your art.

**Grade- **This project will be worth half your overall grade. It will be scored out of 200 possible points.

**Deadline- **Projects will be collected, or presented at the end of next month...

**BE CREATIVE & HAVE FUN**

**'**_**We're gonna kick ass with our new camera on this project!**' _Inner mentally yelled. I smiled a half smile thinking about how I could make it..Maybe a slide show..no...Or made a collage..yeah that sounded awesome.

Mr. Umino let us use the rest of the period getting to work on our project. Since I didn't bring my camera I decided to get started planning. After about ten minutes I had plans for pictures and the layout of the poster they would be on.

Looking up at the clock I decided I needed a little break from Dei and Sasori arguing over the true meaning of art. I let out a sigh and asked for the bathroom pass. Even though this was my first day I was able to find the girls room amazingly fast. Looking in the mirror I saw some of my eyeliner had smudged, so I quickly fixed it.

On the way back to the classroom I occasionally glanced into the rooms with open doors. One though I saw had both of the Uchiha brothers sitting in the back, and once again I saw Itachi had his attention focused on me. His face was stoic, and his mouth was a fine line, but somewhere deep with his onyx eyes I saw he was deep in thought.

**'_What the hell is with this guy!? He's always starring at us and it's kinda creeping me out!'_** Inner yelled in my head  
_'You can say that again'_ I agreed..  
**'_...'_** Amazingly Inner had nothing to say.  
_'What?'_ I questioned.  
**'_You Agreed with me!!' _**She happily yelled. I sighed and began to walk back to class. Hopefully whatever the reason that Itachi had been starring at me would pass...And soon.

* * *

After the bell had rung for the end of Art I walked to my locker, and put away the papers I had been planning my poster out on. Ms. Yuhi's classroom wasn't really all that hard to find. I noticed though that most of my classes were in one area of the school. That would help out alot.

After walking into the yellow classroom I saw that most people from homeroom were in here as well. Hinata, Naruto, that blond girl who was next to Ami and her gang. I also noticed that the two Uchiha brothers were in here as well. I wondered though why Itachi was in this class. He was a year older than most of us so why in the hell would he be in our class.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled to me. It broke my train of though, and gave me another thing to question. I had never talked to him, so how the hell did he know my name.? Sighing I looked at him to see what he wanted. He pulled out an open chair next to him and nudged his body in that direction. Deciding I had no where else to sit I gladly took the seat and set my books in the desk. Just then I began to notice who was sitting with us. Unlike all the other classes the desks were in three groups of eight. To my right was Naruto, and to my left...was Itachi. Who guess what? Was starring at me with a stoic face. I brushed it off and looked around the table. Next to Naruto was Hinata who gave me a welcoming smile, which I gladly returned.

Across from Hinata sat a girl who had her brown hair in twin buns atop her head. Next to her sat the boy who I thought could be a relative of Hinatas. Now that they were next to each other I saw they both had pale skin, and milky white eyes. Either they were related or that was one freaky resemblance. I noticed next to him, and across from me sat Sasuke. He had the same stoic face as Itachi. Next to him there was an empty seat, but it was filled by the blond girl from home room. She smiled at everyone at the table, and went on to glance at Sasuke once in a while.

Once class started Ms. Yuhi went on to talk about once again another subject I had learned. I was going to doodle, but I noticed that everyone at the table, except Itachi and Sasuke had begun a mini conversation.

"So. Are we all still gonna go out this Saturday?" Naruto asked. They all nodded.  
"M-my dad said he could take us there and then to our house." Hinata told everyone.  
"Sooo." The brunette girl began. "It starts at eight right? Then Hinas place?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads yes.

I decided to stay out of their conversation. It was really none of my business, so I silently began to organize my binder. I glanced at the clock after organizing my Math section of my binder to see I had about fifteen minutes left. I was planning on simply tuning everything out like I normally do for the remainder of the period,...but...

"Hey Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto called out to me breaking my trance. I blinked then turned to see what he wanted.  
"Are you going to do anything this Saturday?" He questioned. Aside from helping around the house I didn't have anything planned, so I shook my head no.  
"You wanna go down to the bowling alley with us then?." He questioned. I looked around at everyone at ur table to see this was their main focus of attention. Even Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for my answer.  
"I.." I hesitated. "I don't want to be a bother. I would feel like I'm intruding." I stated.  
"Nonsense!" The girl with brown hair almost yelled. "It would be awsome to have you come with us. By the way I'm Tenten."  
"Nice to meet you." I replied.  
Just then the guy with deep brown hair spoke up for the first time since class started. "I'm Neji Hyuuga."

Hyuuga?...So were they related or what?.. I opened my mouth to ask, but Hinata beat me to it.  
"M-me an-and Neji are cousins." she explained with a small smile. I nodded in realization.  
"Alright" I sighed. "You guys win..I'll go out with you all on Saturday."

"I-It's also a sleepover at our house if you want to come." Hinata told me.  
"OK"  
"Soo" Naruto began with a foxy grin."Are you gonna go Teme?" he asked. I looked over to see he was talking to Sasuke.  
"Probably" He told them all.

After that the five minutes left of class went fast. Naruto and Hinata would occasionally flirt, and so would Neji and Tenten. To me it seemed like Neji and Tenten were dating by the way they acted. Hinata and Naruto though..seemed like best friends with awkward crushes on each other...Which is exactly what I think they were.

Once in a while Sasuke would ask me about how Suna was, but it couldn't be called talking. Itachi was quiet the entire time, but would listen carefully to my answers. Soon though the bell rang and we all left.

"Sakura.." I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned to see Itachi was the one who said my name.  
"What's your next class?" He asked in a velvet voice.  
"Pe" I replied.  
" I have that too." He stated. "Would you like me to show you the way to the locker room?" He politely asked. I really had no clue where anything was yet, so I simply nodded and walked off to my locker.

* * *

With books in locker and black and red Shorts and shirt in hand I followed Itachi as he showed me the way. Once in a while he would glance back at me then turn back forward and kept walking. 'Making sure I'm still following' I told myself.

When we came to the two doors; One Marked- BOY and the other-GIRL I told him thank you and walked inside. Immediately I saw Hinata and Tenten and walked over to them. They showed me a locker I could use, and said we were on the track today. The cool thing about this school was that you could choose your uniform. It just had to be shorts and a tank-top. I had black shorts, and a red and black striped tank, which I quickly changed into.

Once the three of us were changed we walked out into the gym to be greeted by Naruto and Neji. After a few minutes of mindless talking something, or _some one _glomped me from behind. "Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Dei yelled. I struggled to not fall from his weight on my back and soon he got the idea and got off. That's when I noticed it. Itachi, and Sasori were standing a few feet in front of us and them and Dei were wearing the same clothes; long black shorts and a black T-Shirt lined with red. I also noticed a red cloud was printed on the right leg of all their shorts.

"Well hello" I greeted. Dei gave me a toothy grin and the other two gave him a strange look. I noticed about thirty juniors and sophomores had gathered in gym already and the diversity in their clothes.

"Line up!" A...kinda gay voice yelled. Everyone did as told and lined up and the wall. A man with bushy eyebrows, ugly bowl-cut black hair clad in...green spandex? walked in front of all of us. He was holding a clipboard with a pen on it and had a whistle around his neck.

He began to take roll while students attempted to get him to tell them what they were going to be doing for the day. I walked up to and and showed him my new student slip. He accepted it and told me to go stand next to Hinata. I did as told and soon we were walking out to the track.

"Alright!" Gai yelled when we reached the track. "I want you to all run two laps around the track...GO" At first I was running with Hinata, but soon I began to pass her. Deciding I could catch up with her later I kept running at a steady pace passing a few students once in a while. I saw Deidara and his group a little in front of me and saw Dei wave for me to run with him. I sped up a little bit to catch up, and that's when it happened...

I didn't see them before but the closer I got to Dei the more I noticed them. Ami and her group of friends were right in front of me, glaring at me. I tried to ignore them, but Ami had other ideas. As I began to pass her she suddenly stuck her foot out and tripped me. I fell harshly onto the black top and a wave of pain went through my legs. I rolled a little from the shock of it all and ended up on the nearby grass. Ami and her friends were laughing their sorry asses off, while most people were glaring at them and attempting to comfort me. Dei quickly came to my side and helped me up.

"Are you ok, yeah!?" He frantically asked. I told him it was nothing, and I was fine, but he had other ideas. My knee caps were severely scrapped and bleeding freely. My eyes welled with tears but I refused to let them spill. I took in a deep breath and got back on the track to finish my last lap.

After that was done and over with Gai decided today was to be a free day. He let us choose from football, soccer, or to simply walk the track. Me and Hinata decided to walk the track seeing as Ami and her gang went off to flirt with guys on the field.

Me and her talked about trivial things but that ended when Naruto came up behind Hinata and they said they wanted to talk in private, so I started walking the other direction. My knee started to hurt so once I came to the water fountain I sprayed a little water on it. I got back on the track and began to walk thinking about random things. Today was Thursday and that meant mom would be home later than usual. She said she had things to go take care of so I'd be home alone until at least nine.

"Soo" A familiar voice said in front of me. I silently looked up to see Itachi and Dei walking on the track in front of me. Close enough to where I could hear them, but far away where they didn't notice me.  
"What do you think of Sakura-Chan?" Dei asked. I silently waited for an answer.  
"She's...cute" he stated in a flat voice. I almost gasped, but I managed to keep my cool. I wanted to hear more.

"Well" Dei started. "If you treat her right. I approve, but if you hurt her I-" but he was cut off.  
"You know as well as I that we cant be." he stated. This had me confused, so I simply stopped walking and let them get on the other side of the track before I began to walk again. I wasn't sad, but I wasn't happy. Sort of a mix of embarrassment, and confusion. I barely knew them and they were acting like my best friends. Oh well..

After another full lap Gai called us in and let us go change. Every girl in the locker room talked about boys, or about other gossip. Once I was changed I felt nature calling and headed off to the bathroom section. In the stall I heard some interesting news.

"Did you see her face when I tripped her?" The voice of Ami asked followed by high pitched laughter.  
"That was like so funny.!" One girl complimented.  
"She's soo weird though." Ami said. I felt a little pain but kept quiet to listen.  
"Yeah, but did you like notice how Itachi's been watching her all day today?" Another girl commented. One girl made a 'tsk' noise.  
"He's probably just being sure she stays the hell away from him. You know for safety reasons." All the girls began to laugh so I took advantage of the time and busted out of the stalls making a beeline for the door. The girls threw nasty names my way but I shrugged it off and headed toward my locker.

Temari and I had gotten into a some fights with girls ack at Suna, so I knew what to do if people talked crap, but I didn't want to cause a scene on my first day, so I silently grabbed my binder and backpack and then headed towards my car.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Dei called in the parking lot. I turned and waved towards him and Sasori then climbed in my car and drove out. Once on the main road I decided I needed some time out so I called my mom and told her I'd be at the Mall for a little bit. She said ok, and to be back by ten.

Driving down the downtown road I was amazed by the town. It was huge! Way bigger than Iwa and Suna had been by far. It took me a while but soon I found my way to the mall exit and within no time I was pulling into the parking lot of 'KONOHA VALLEY MALL'.

I parked in the parking lot and grabbed my wallet, phone, keys, and I-pod. Locking the door I headed towards the entrance, hopefully to release a little stress.

* * *

**Hello Mina!  
Sorry It took so long, but I worked extremely hard on this.  
I'm not sure if I truly want this to be a vampire fic because of the way its going so far.  
****PLEASE VOTE ON WHETHER YOU WANT IT TO BE A NORMAL HIGHSCHOOL FIC, OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE VAMPIRES.  
Anywho hope you enjoyed it.  
Laravine**


	4. Apologies and Acquaintances

**Disclaimer-** **_Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Four- Apologies and Acquaintances**

"Hi! What can I get you?" A cheery blond girl working in the food court asked me. I smiled and back looked up at the menu. "I'll have a small coke please." I handed her a dollar fifty and she came back with my coke.

I had been at the mall for exactly fifteen minutes. The only store I had hit was Pac-Sun, and I discovered many cute clothes, but really high prices. Mom had called about five minutes ago and told me she put extra money on the "Emergency Only" credit card, so I could buy things. I had thirty bucks in my wallet, and with about twenty extra in the card I could probably buy some nice things.

As I took sips of my coke I looked around the food court and noticed that there were many students from Fire High here. I didn't know any of them by name, but I had seen them at least once today in the halls during passing time.

After I had finished my drink I stood up and walked to the garbage can. Right next to it was a much needed map of the mall. Konoha's Mall was amazingly huge. There were at least 100 stores and had two floors. I found the 'YOU ARE HERE' sticker and then found Claire's on the map. According to it Claire's was down the escalator and to the right. I turned my head to find the escalator, then headed off.

_'Baby, seasons change but people don't.  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room.  
I'm boring but over compensate with,  
Headlines and flash flash flash photography.'_

Fall Out Boy started blaring from my phone while I was on the escalator meaning one thing- mom was calling. I quickly flipped it open and put it to my ear.  
"Hello?" I asked already knowing who it was.  
_"Hey Saku!" _My mom greeted. _"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to a welcoming party at work so I'll be home later than I thought. It'll be around one or two when I get home so I want you home by nine. Also if you want some one to come over to spend the night if you want."  
_"Uhmmm. OK Mom. Thanks" I hesitantly replied.  
_"Bye sweetie" _and then she hung up.

As I got off the escalator one thing was on my mind; Who should I have some over? I would have Hinata or Tenten spend the night, but one problem- I don't have their numbers. 'I should get those at school tomorrow.' I told myself. Breaking out of my trance I noticed I was at Claire's. I went straight to the punk section and began to scan. They had many things, but one thing caught my eye; a guitar pick necklace. With my eyes locked on it I didn't realize I was walking until I bumped into some one.'

"I'm so sorry!" I told them as I picked up one of their items I knocked out of their hands. I looked up to see...the blond girl from home room? I then remembered she was Ami's friend and began walk off.  
"Hey wait!" she yelled to me. I turned around and she came right up to me. I could see she knew what I was thinking because she gave me a small, friendly smile.  
"Sorry about what Ami had been doing." she apologized. I blinked in confusion. Then realized something; she may have been around the bitch but she never did make fun of me like Ami had done.

"Ami...gets like that when a girl's around Sasuke." she told me  
"I don't even like that guy." I told her in a confused tone.  
"I can tell." she told me with a smile. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."  
"Sakura Haruno." I greeted. She gave me a true smile.

After that we both paid for our items and headed for some store Ino said was awsome. Along the way we talked, and I began to find that her personality almost reminded me of Temari, but a little preppier. Me and her found that we have Home Room, Science, Lunch, Social Studies, and PE together.

"So tell me." I asked striking up a conversation while we looked through the shirts. "What was school like before I came along?"  
"ALOT different" she said. "Hinata never talked to anyone, not even Tenten and Ami has never so uptight." she explained. "Also Sasuke and Itachi seem to be more active." I questioned that last part. How ere they active? They never talked or anything!  
"What I mean is before you came along they were like stone. Sasuke would talk with Naruto and Neji once in a while, and Itachi NEVER talked. He's also never paid so much attention to one single person, like he does to you." I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks from her explanation. At Suna people noticed me, but I was always behind Temari. I didn't mind it though.

After about two and a half more hours of shopping me and Ino were sitting in the food court. That's when I got a great idea.  
"Hey Ino." I called for her attention, which she gave me.  
"My mom said I could have a friend spend the night, so you wanna?" I asked. She paused for a moment, then gave me a huge smile and nodded her head.  
"If you don't mind though I need to stop at Hinata's place to pick something up, then to my house for clothes." I nodded.  
"Does Hinata live close to here?" I curiously asked.  
"Nope. I live two blocks from here, but Hinata live off towards the middle of the city." I once again nodded and we headed for my Volvo.

* * *

"Mmkay, turn here." Ino instructed me. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes after we stopped at Inos place to pick clothes up for her.  
"OK, now its the big house with white trimming on your side." I looked out of my window and in no time saw the house, which could probably be considered a mansion. After I pulled in the driveway and turned the Ino quickly got out of the car and I followed.

"Hello, hello" a maid? greeted at the front door. Me and Ino both nodded to her in a polite fashion.  
"Where is Hinata?" Ino asked. The maid moved her hand towards the backyard.  
"Thanks"

The backyard was HUGE! There was a patio, and a large green lawn. There was also an area where a concrete pool was. We looked over to the pool to see Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten either in the pool or sitting in the nearby chairs.

"Hi Ino-Chan. Sakura-Chan" Hinata said in a shy tone. Everyone turned to the two of us and greeteed us, except Sasuke but we didnt' expect him to..  
"Hey Hina-Chan. Can I pick up that stuff I let you borrow last time I was over?" Ino asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.  
"Be right back." was all she said as she entered the house.

"So whats up?" Tenten asked us sitting in a chair next to us.  
"I'ma spend the night at Sakura's, so I had to pick some stuff up." Ino explanined. Tenten nodded.

For about five minute we just sat there...Either watching the two guys dive in the pool, or simply talk.. Then Hinata came back into the backyard carrying a small white bag. "Here Ino-Chan" Hinata said giving Ino the bag. She gave her a 'thanks' and we all exchanged goodbyes. Me and Ino then headed back into the house and out to my car.

* * *

"So what was that stuff you picked up?" I questioned as we got back on the main road.  
"Some notes I let Hina-Chan borrow, and a few clothes." I nodded and noticed Ino was messing with my radio. Not like I could blame her though. It would be a twenty minute ride from the main road to my house.

_'Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got me feelin' like'_

Ino began to sing along with Aly & Aj. I didn't really mind them so in no time I was singing as well. I noticed though as we pulled up to a red light that one of the cars next to us was looking at us like we were mental. I let out a laugh and kept singing.

About ten more songs later we pulled into my driveway. I turned the keys and the two of us made our way to the front door. I pulled out the house key and unlocked it, letting Ino inside first then closed the door behind myself.

"We can go put our stuff in my room." I told her leading the way. The lights flicked on and I dropped my bags on my bed, which Ino did as well.  
"So.." I turned to her. She was smiling crazily and it was kinda creeping me out. "What do you wanna do?" I asked knowing she already had an answer.

She pulled out a small makeup box and a notebook. "What's that?" I asked. She opened the box up to reveal about ten bottle of nail polish and various manicure supplies. I knew what she wanted to do, and to tell the truth; I had no reason to say no. I always kept my nails polished, but I've never had a manicure.

"Sure." I sighed, seeing her smile. I pulled out the black bottle and then the crimson red and handed them to her while she pulled out the tools. She pulled a pillow off my bed and threw it to me. I sat on the floor and leaned against the bed with the pillow between my back and the bed.

"Hold on." I told her before she began. "Do you like Paramore?" I asked her. She nodded yes and I put my I-Pod on the I-Home and turned to a certain play list. I turned back to her and she began my manicure.

_'No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?  
__I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong'_

I looked down at my nails to see the design Ino was doing; Black with red tips. I was amazed that she had done it without any of those stickers most girls use so the paint doesn't smear onto the other color. She should really consider doing this as I job.

She set one finished hand on my knee and began to work on the other. I began to calm down, releasing any stress my muscles had in them and soon closed my eyes listening to the music..

_'That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa'_

My lips began to move forming the lyrics as the music played. "Done!" Ino happily replied. I opened my eyes to look at ten perfectly manicured and polished nails. All of them were in proportion to the other with the way the red lined up.

"Wow.." was all I could say..Ino smiled then began to do her own nails; pink with black tips.

* * *

"Where's your phone?" Ino asked. We were currently in the living room watching some VH1 show eating popcorn. I walked over to the kitchen and picked up our cordless phone, then walked back and handed it to her. She then pulled out the notebook she had with her in my room and flipped a few pages, then began dialing.

"What are you-" I began, but was cut off by Ino 'ssh'ing me. I nodded and sat back down next to her.  
"Hello? Is Ami there?" she asked. I gave her a 'wtf' look but she smirked and winked. I got the message and smiled.  
"Hey Ami! Guess what?...I heard from one of the guys that Sasuke loves you!...Yeah...You totally should...ok, bye." she hung up then cracked up.  
"I told her Sasuke loves her and she said she's gonna wear her favorite outfit tomorrow for him..." I had no clue what it was but apparently it was bad..  
"Last year when she wore it everyone thought she was a slut...It took half a year for everyone to forget it and move on." she informed me. I too began to crack up.

After five minutes of talking about what was going to happen tomorrow she then flipped to another page. I looked down and noticed it was filled with phone numbers. "Who are you gonna call?" I asked her.  
"It's a surprise" she replied with a smile that creeped me out. Sighing I walked over and picked up the other phone and turned it on, so I could hear what she was saying.  
_'Hello?_ A graceful voice asked on the other side.  
"Hi Mikoto!" _'Hello Ino.'_ the voice replied. "Is your son home?" _'Why yes he is...Let me go get him.'_ there was a pause, then another voice came into hearing distance.  
_'Hello?'_ a male voice asked.  
"Hey Sasuke." Ino replied.  
_'Ino...Why did you call?'  
_"Well I just wanted to warn you that Ami is going to wear 'it' tomorrow."  
_'Ugh...thanks, but I thought you didn't have a phone.'  
_"I don't. I'm at Sakura's house."  
_'You mean the girl with pink hair who's new?"  
_"Yup."  
_'My brother and his friends won't shut up about her.'_ my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I also nearly gasped, but managed to stay silent.  
"What are they saying?"  
_'Nothing bad. It's just they keep trying to get Itachi to say he likes her. He denies it, but it kinda seems like it. I mean every time I saw him today at school he was staring at her.'  
_"Yeah I noticed." Ino replied. "Anyways just giving you a heads up watch your back tomorrow. Bye" and with that she hung the phone up.

I hung up as well and saw Ino starring wide-eyed at me. "What?" I asked. She smiled at me shaking her head and turned back to the TV. I did as well and thats how we stayed. We went to my room at ten and picked up my I-Home to use as an alarm, and few a blankets. After putting them on the couch and futon Ino crawled onto the couch and fell asleep. I did the same about five minutes later on the futon..

* * *

_'Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around,  
Anywhere or anymore. You are what I'm looking for.  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound.  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine. '_

I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. Ino was already up and turning on the lights. I threw my hand on the off button to the alarm and walked to my room with Ino not far behind. After searching my closet I found a red and black striped polo and a black pair of skinny jeans.  
"Lets see." Ino told me. I complied and showed the pants and shirt.  
"That's cute." she replied in return she showed me hers; baby blue flare jeans, and a purple halter top.

Picking up my clothes I walked into the bathroom ,changed then brushed out my hair. Reaching into the drawer I pulled out my makeup, and went to put on eyeliner but Ino came in before I could.  
"Here. Try this on your top lid." she suggested handing me a bottle of black liquid eyeliner. I knew how to put it on, but had never got around to buying some so I was overjoyed that she let me use it. After the eyeshadow and eyeliner on the bottom lid were done I put on a semi-thick swipe on the top. This time I made the bottom line a little thicker, which kinda reminded me of Gaara.

I went to hand it back to Ino who was applying her own dainty purple makeup, but she shook her head.  
"Keep it." she told me holding up another bottle of it. "Thanks!" I almost yelled.

When we were ready I put on my converse and Ino put on her black flats. We picked up our bags, and headed downstairs to grab a bagel. I locked the door and headed towards my car.

_'I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, and I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near  
(Wo!)'_

Ino had once again messed with my radio, so now Kat DeLuna was literally blaring from the speakers. Many teens we passed on the street had actually started dancing because it was so loud. I tried telling my new blond friend it was way way to loud, but she ignored me and sung along.

Driving down the street towards the school I noticed a familiar group of Juniors on my side. My window was already down, so any time now they would notice us.

_'Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!'_

"Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Dei yelled from the street. I turned to see Kisame, Dei, Sasori, and Itachi all walking. Dei and Kisame began to dance to my music, which made me and Ino laugh. I smiled at them then waved and sped off towards school...

* * *

**Hello Mina!  
I hoped you enjoyed this one. By popular demand expect to see vampires in this fic.  
Also school got out so I now have much more time to write.  
Please Review!...Laravine**


	5. Confidence

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Five- Confidence**

"Uchiha" Kakashi yelled taking role.  
"hn." a grunt came from one of the corners.  
"Uzumaki"  
"Here!" an excited, hyper blond yelled.  
"Watanabe."  
"Here." the snob yelled from behind Sasuke.  
"Yamanaka"  
"Here." Ino yelled sitting next to me.  
"OK, Free period." Kakashiannounced, as he pulled an orange book out of his desk. Students began to switch seats and some even began to run around.

"S-So Sakura-Chan. Are youstill going to go bowling with us tomorrow?" Hinata asked me. I realized I had never really asked my mom if I could. It probably wouldn't be a problem, but it was still a good idea to ask.

"I didn't ask if I could, but I will tonight and let you know right after." She nodded and we all exchanged numbers. Me Ino and Hinata were sitting in the back were we could have privacy.

After a few minutes we began random conversations. We talked about things like are favorite classes, people who we hated, and then Ino brought up _the_ subject.  
"So..Who do youlike?" She asked the both of us. I noticed Hinata blushed a deep scarlet and became uneasy.  
"W-Well I-I Uhmm." She began, but couldn't complete the sentance. Inoalso noticed this and decided to mess with her a little bit.  
"Does Naruto know yet?" Ino asked in a blunt voice. Hinata gasped and blushed deeper. "I'll take that as a no."  
"Wh-What a-about you Ino-Chan?" Hinata asked. Ino got a little red and now it was Hinata'sturn to mess with her.

"Well." She began. "You know that one guy whos are age, but in the Junior classes?" Hinata nodded. "I-I kinda like him" she admitted.  
"Wait. What does he look like?" I asked her. Since I'm in Junior Math I may have seen him. "He's got brown hair that's pulled up into a high ponytail, and he's extremely lazy." She explained. "Why?"  
"I'm in Junior Math, so I may be in a class with him." I told her. Her face lit up. "Could you...Maybe.." I knew what she wanted, but saw she couldn't say it.  
"Yeah..Ino I'll put in a good word for you." I promised her. "Thanks!!" she almost yelled.

"D-Do you like anyone yet Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked me...Both her and Ino turned towards me...Now it was my turn..  
"Not really." Truthfully I didn't _know_ anyone good enough to have a crush on them..  
"I know some one who likes her though!" Inohappily yelled, attracting the attention of half the class. I became flustered and covered her mouth with my hand in an attempt to shut the blond up.  
"W-Who?" Hinata asked her. I tookmy hand off of her mouth once I felt her begin to talk.  
"Well..I called Sasuke to give a heads up and according to him his brother may have a thing for Saku!" Ino explained. I slammed my head into the desk to try to block the two out as they talked about my love life, but sadly it failed.  
"I-I noticed that too...M-Maybe we should try to-" but before she could finish her plan the bell rang.

'Thank god!' I'm saved!!_'_ I mentally screamed as I walked out of the classroom.  
**'_Yeah, but I wanted to talk about Itachi-Kun'_** I almost bugged out at what she had said..  
_'What the hell?'_  
_**'Oh come on. You know you wanted to as well. I mean he's so cute!! Plus I can tell he totally loves us.'  
**'Oh God..I need to see a shrink..'_

* * *

Walking into science Ino and I got a good laugh; Ami was sitting on the table attempting to talk to Sasuke, but her outfit was what was making us and half the class try not to laugh. She was wearing a crotch length jean skirt, and a black tube top that stopped just above her navel. She looked just like a streetwalker.

Once the bell rang the two of us got a seat in the back of the class and I once again was bored to tears seeing how I already did this unit. Mr Jackson simply talked the entire time and most students were tuning him out.

I, like most of the students watched as Ami tried to impress the ice cube, but every time failed miserably. Every once in a while Mr Jackson would look towards the ice cube and Ami would freeze. Then he would just go back to talking about snakes.

During this time Ino explainedat little bit more about Ami's group. I learned that most people used to love her, but when this year rolled around she became slutty and most students lost respect for her. The people who were still her friends became stuck up and now they were considered the popular group. Ami and her group were known for ganging up on people who didn't do what they said. Seeing as they were all fan-girls of the ice cube any girl who showed an interest in him apparently got on their bad list. If only Temari was here to put them in their place.

When the bell rung we gathered our things, but let Ami follow after Sasuke ahead of us. She was attempting to cling to him, but he acted like she wasn't there, and when he didn't hold the door open it hit her right in the face. We all laughed as she fell on her ass.

* * *

"Can you do that thing you said you would for me?" Ino asked as I started to head towards the Junior area. I nodded and headed off towards Asuma's room. I noticed as I entered the junior'sarea I noticed many of them were staring at me..I felt like a piece of meat in a Deli. Suddenly about five of them approached me. I tried to ignore them, but when the leader; a guy wearing a leather jacket with greasy hair cornered me I realized I couldn't.

"Where ya going sweetie?" He asked in a slurred voice. Just then I noticed the sent of alchoholcoming off his breath. A partier. I tried to push my way free, but his gang cornered me further and soon my back hit the wall. The leader reached out and grabbed my chin, then turnedmy face side to side. I tried shaking his filthy hand off my face, but he replied with a slap across my face. It stung like hell, but I managed to push the tears it caused back.  
"Hold still." He commanded...Like hell I would listen. I brought my knee up to meet his groin and gave him a firm kick. He doubled over, and I took off, and I didn't get far. The others came after me; one grabbing my shoulder and another tripping me. I hit the ground face first and felt blood trickle down my forehead.  
"You Bitch!" the leader yelled as he stood in front of me. I saw his foot draw back and knew what was coming. Closing my eyes I got ready for the pain, but it never came. Opening my eyes I saw...Itachi? Had punched the guy and now they were taking off.

He turned back to me, and lent me his hand which I gladly took. "Thanks" I told him looking up at him. He said nothing but handed me my binder and the two of us walked towards Math.

Once inside the classroom I took my usualseat with Dei, but soon he noticed the blood.  
"Sakurawhat happened, yeah?"  
"Some guys ganged up on me."  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
I explained what they had said and done and soon I noticed all of the people in our group was listening.  
"He was gonna kick me, but Itachistepped in and saved me." I told them all. All of their eyes went wide. They then turned their attention to said guy.  
"So you were playing the hero eh?" Kisame asked him with a grin. Itachi looked at him blankly.  
"I was on my way to class and saw she was in trouble." he explained like it was nothing.  
"Sure..." Kisame went on..."That's what they all say." him and Dei laughed.

"Who was that girl youwere riding with this morning Sakura?" Sasori asked me after the two were done laughing.  
"Oh, that was Ino.. We hung out at the mall yesterday." I explained.  
"W-What Ino Yamanaka!?" some guy asked from the table next to us. I turned to see a guy my age with...Hair in a high ponytail...bingo  
"Yeah..Do you know her?" I asked like I was clueless.  
"Well uh ...not really but I want to." He told me with a pink blush..I smirked...Easier than I thought.  
"She said something about a guy named Shikamaru..Is that you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.. He nodded.  
"Maybe you should sit with her at lunch today.." I offered.. He happiy nodded, and I smiled...

After that I talked with Sasori for most of the period. Every once in a while I looked over and saw Itachi looking at me. Instead of getting freaked out I would smile and go back to my conversation with the redhead.

* * *

Once the bell rang for lunch I got up and began to leave the room, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and saw Itachi standing there.  
"Yes Itachi?"  
"Those guys are probably around here. I'll walk you to your locker then to the lunchroom so they dont cause any harm." He explained as we began to walk. A small pink blush crept onto my cheeks as we come towards my locker. Many students in my classes had weird faces on. Girls seemed to be...jealous? OK then.

"Sakura-Chan!" Ino yelled as she came towards my currently opened locker. I looked up from it and smiled.  
"Did you do it?" She asked as soon as she got over there..  
"Yes Ino...I did." She all of a sudden caught me in a giant hug..  
"Ca-Can't B-br-breathe!" I yelled and she let me go. I finished putting my stuff away and began to walk towards the lunchroom Itachi at my side.

Once we were in the cafeteria I once again noticed many girls glaring at me...'great..' I thought as I made my way to the line. Ami and her group were once again there, glaring me. I glared back while I got my lunch then went to go sit with Dei as usual. I took a seat between him and Konan. Me and her talked a little and I discovered me and her had alot in common. She may seem quiet and reserved, but that went out the window when some kid with black spiky hair showed up at the table.

"Why does she get to be with Akatsuki, but Tobi can't!?" He complained.  
"Get the fuck away from us you little freak!" Konan yelled. Everyone nodded  
"You're so mean Konan-Senpai!!" He yelled running off.

"Ugh...What the hell what that?" I asked.  
"That was Tobi..He wants to be in our group, but he's only a freshmen. He's also really annoying!" Konan explained. Everyone nodded so I did the same.

Lunch went fast. During which Dei and Sasori had once again got into a argument about true art. Everyone shook their heads and ignored them. Kisame kept annoying me with questions like 'Is your hair naturally pink?' and 'Why are you so short?'. Eventually I attempted to hit him, but came up short.

"Dammit!" I yelled.  
"Whoa." Kisame chuckled.."Some ones fiesty.. I'm gonna call you Kitten from now on.."  
I shook my head..."Great" I muttered..

After I was done eating I dumped my tray and said bye to Konan...  
"See ya Kitten!" Kisame yelled to me..  
"See ya Tuna!" I yelled right back earning a laugh from almost everyone.

After that I walked with Dei and Sasori to art. That is after I gave a small smile to Itachi who was watching me leave...

* * *

Art went amazingly fast. I had brought some supplies to work on my photo project and even some photos me and Temari had taken back in Suna. Dei and Sasori were once again going at it about what art truly was and I swear it was driving me insane.

"Enough!" I groaned holding my throbbing head. The two stopped and looked at me.  
"How about this; Since nothing lasts forever it needs to live on as long as it can to create as many fleeting moment as possible. So basically true art creates many everlasting memories while standing against time for as long as it can." I attempted to explain my idea of art. The two looked at each other then suddenly Dei had me in a bear hug.

"I get it Saku, yeah!" He almost yelled while crushing me...Sasori simply nodded.  
"A--Air!" I choked out as I began to turn blue. Dei _finally _noticed and released me so I could breath.  
"Sorry, yeah." He told me with a grin. I simply threw my pencil at him.

It was quiet for about five whole minutes before Dei began to bug me for answer about completely random questions. Mostly about how Iwa was after he moved, and a few about Suna. Sasori decided to join the fun and began to question me about Chiyo and Suna.

_'Only five more miniutes of putting up with them' _I nearly yelled into the vast wasteland of my mind. For once I got no answer. It was a miracle.

"Did you like anyone over there Saku, yeah?" Dei all of a sudden asked me. It caught me off guard and made me think.  
"No, but this guy named Gaara liked me." I explained. Dei got a weird glint in his one visible eye that I really didn't like.  
"Like anyone here?" Sasori asked before Dei could. I went to open my mouth, but closed it to think.  
"I haven't been here long enough to figure that out." I honestly told him. He nodded and turned to Dei, then back to me.  
"What if I knew some one who likes you, yeah?" He asked getting a grin on his face...I knew where this was going, and wasn't really liking it.  
"I would like to have that guy approach me then." I plainly told him... They both nodded.

* * *

Soon the bell rang and on my way to the next class I saw Dei and Sasori talking to Itachi... Dei looked up at me and gave a grin, but then others didn't see me walk by. That alone made me feel better.

Upon walking into the room I saw the table I sat at yesterday had the same people at it. Ino waved for me to sit next to her leaving the last empty seat across from me. I noticed as soon as I sat down she wanted to tell me some thing big. And she was really excited.

After Kurenai had came in our group begam to talk. Ino turnedto me with a big smile on her face.  
"Guess what Sakura-Chan?" She asked me attracting the attention of Tenten and Hinata.  
"What?"  
"Well...You know how I had you talk to Shika for me?" I nodded.."And how you got him to sit with me at lunch?" I nodded again.."Well...He asked me out!" she almost yelled. I smiled...

"C-Congrats I-Ino-Ch-Chan." Hinata told the blond...  
"Yeah." Tenten agreed.."It took the lazy ass long enough." They all nodded.  
"So now we all have boyfriends..." Tenten thought out loud...  
"Not Sakura-Chan!" Ino yelled in my defense. Which caught the attention of the guys at the table..All of them..  
"Oh...Well I can fix that." The brunett replied with a smirk..

"I'm fine with being single.." I tried to tell them...  
"Sakura-Chan.." Ino began.."You deserve one...You're freaking cute as hell and totally nice..Don't worry we'll find you a boyfriend in no time." She promised me.. Hinata and Tenten nodded. I gave in and nodded as well.  
"Fine.."

Class after that went amazingly fast. Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all talking about how to get me a boyfriend while Sasuke and Neji listened. Itachi sat there...Stoic and quiet..As usual. That's when I though of the thing I wanted to ask him.

"Hey Itachi?" I asked...He looked up.  
"How come you're in this class when you're a Junior?" I asked him.  
"Got into many fights in the Junior Social studies room, so they put me here." He explained...I nodded..

After that class went faster...Kurenai talked about a new partner project.. Everyone stopped talking and looked up to hear what the woman was saying.  
"Tomorrow we will start a new project. It will be done in groups of two and will be due at the end of next week." She explained. "And one other thing." She added. "Your partners will be drawn from a hat."

"Well that sucks" Ino complained..  
"Yeah...Wonder who I'll be with?" Tenten thought out loud.  
"Well this is gonna be interesting" I stated with sarcasm..  
"H-Hey Sakura-Chan?" Hinata began.. I nodded.  
"I wa-was wondering if you wanted to come stay the night at my house t-tonight?" She asked. I would have to ask mom, but it sounded pretty fun..  
"Sure." I decided..  
"Good. Cuz we're going too." Ino proudly told us pointing to her and Tenten...

* * *

Me, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all walked to Pe after the bell rang. They explained as we put our binders away that most girls took their bags to the locker room and used an empty locker to hold it, so they could go straight home after school. After hearing this I grabbed my bag and stuffed my binder and other crap into it.

We all entered the locker room and quickly found empty lockers to stuff our bags in. Ino moved her locker next to ours, and I began to notice the variation in my friends' uniforms. Hinata had a white T-Shirt and light purple shorts.. Ino had dark purple shorts and a light purple tank...And Tenten had dark pink shorts and a white T-Shirt...

After we were dressed I told them I needed to do something, so they said they would meet me in the gym.. Once they were gone I pulled out a comb and walked over to the giant mirror on the wall. I brushed it through my hair a few times, and then mad sure it covered the bruise beginning to form on my forehead. With that done I put the comb away and walked out into the gym. It didn't take me long to find them though.. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were talking with Dei and Sasori. They seemed kinda secretive, but the closer I got the louder they were I noticed.

"So what we can do is have them go bowling tomorrow together." Naruto said.. Everyone nodded.  
"Just be sure they get to talk a little, yeah." Dei told him. "Maybe have them be on the same alley,yeah?" He suggested.  
"Remember though.." Sasori began.. "Don't let them know and make it natural...If we want this to work we just need to give them a little push." Everyone nodded.

I waited until the group broke up, then walked over to Ino and the other girls. They saw me coming and we all met up. A little bit after that the group I saw earlier; including Sasuke and Itachi had formed once again. This time they were simply talking and at one point Sasori and Dei began to go at it again.  
"Hey!" I yelled breaking up the soon-to-be argument. "Remember what I told you two in art?" They nodded. "Ok." and with that they shut up.

After ten minutes of Naruto vs Sasuke insulting Gay came out and he seemed to have...A mini him?..  
Within moments the mini gay had rushed over to out group and was currently on one knee with my hand in his. Everyone turned to see this.  
"What is your name?" He asked in a proud/gay tone..  
"Haruno Sakura?" Just what the hell was wrong with this guy?  
"Well Cherry Blossom I am Rock Lee... Please bless me with your beauty and be my girlfriend.!" My eyes bugged out..  
"Ugh,...no.." I replied.  
"Well Sakura-Chan!" He once again began.. "I will win your heart!" He proclaimed...I looked over at Ino mentally screaming for help. She got the idea..  
"Hey Lee. I think Gai needs some help...Way over there, like on the other side of the gym." He looked up, then kissed my hand then took off.

I walked over to Dei as soon as he was gone and began to rub my hand he kissed on his shirt... Everyone began to crack up at this... "Line Up!!" Gay yelled. We all did as told.

After roll he explained how we would be doing the same thing we did yesterday; two laps and free choice. Us four girls, Naruto, Sasuke, Dei ,Sasori, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Neji were all running together in peace. Until we certain group decided to break the peace.

"Soo Freak...How much are you paying these people to hang with you?" Ami asked as her and her group caught up with us. Ami was running next to me and that's when I noticed she was at least four or five inches taller than me.. I got an idea.  
I all of a sudden stopped and so did everyone else. Turning to Ino I had a wide smirk on my face.  
"Hey Ino?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a rope?...I wanna climb Mt. Skanky." I pointed a thumb to the taller teen as I bent down...Everyone laughed as I got up, but Ami had other ideas. She pulled her hand back and gave a me clean slap across the face. I felt a little blood trickle down my cheek and thats when I had enough. I slapped her back but soon her friends ganged up on me. While I was getting ready to go at her two of them tripped me and Ami kicked me in the back of my head and in my lower back. I coughed up a little blood and soon began to feel dizzy..

"Leave her alone!" Ino yelled as her and Tenten came to help. Dei ran over and helped while the girls kept them away. Once I had balance I went right after them again. They seemed to ignore Ino and Tenten and went right at me. I threw a punch at Ami and landed it, but it the process fell. Once of the girls kicked my arm and a wave of pain want through my entire body. I cried out in pain, but managed to get back up.

"That was a warning Freak...Don't mess with us." And with that Ami and her gang ran off. I coughed up a little more blood and soon fell to the ground.  
"Sakura!...Sakura can you hear me??" I heard many voices calling out but soon my world went black...

* * *

When I woke up I was lying on a medica lbed. My arm was throbbing and a had an aching headache. I looked around to see a plain white room and a bunch a informative posters on health.

"She's up!" I heard Ino yell. I turned to see the girls sitting in chairs nearby.  
"Where...am...I?" I asked in a tired tone.  
"Your in the school nurse-room..They figured out your arm was nearly broken and you almost had a concussion." Tenten explained. I looked down at my arm to see it in one of those splints made out of cardboard with gause on the inside. I went to open my mouth but Hinata cut me off.  
"Th-They al-already called your mom..." I nodded.  
"Yeah and like right after you passed out Gai came and took Ami and the sluts off. Tsunade says you were simply protecting yourelf, so no worries about getting in trouble." Ino told me happily. I once again nodded.

When the door opened me all turned to see a busty blonde known as Tsunade walk in. She smiled at us then came over to me.  
"I never got to introduce myself." She began as she looked over my arm.. 'I am Tsunade; the principle and nurse...Since school is almost out you may all go get changed then wait here in the office to leave" We nodded and began to stand. "Oh and Sakura?" I turned.. "Even though your arm wasn't broken it took alot of damage, so could you wear that splint for the rest of the day?" She asked pointing to the thing on my shoulder. I nodded. "Oh and one more thing. Tomorrow you can take the splint off, but be careful. Your arm was almost broken and will be sore for a few days while it heals " I nodded and left to change..

When we entered the locker room I noticed that according to the clock we had fifteen minutes till school got out.. Damn... I had been out a while. My arm still hurt but changing had been kinda easy. I pulled my bag out of the locker and waited for the others once I was changed. Once they were done we all walked out and went towards the office.

Shizune told us we could work on homework or listen to music til it was time. I pulled out my I-Pod and drifted off to rock-land until I saw some familiar people come into the office. Pein and Konan were currently delivering something and soon they noticed me.  
"Saku-Chan!" Konan yelled getting ready to give me a hug. I showed her my hurt arm and soon she backed off, but Pein and her began to get a mad look on their faces.  
"Who did that?" Pein asked. I sighed. "That Ami chick and her friends." Konan got a mad look on their face.  
"That stupid little!-" Pein covered her mouth before she condemned them both to Tsunade's office.  
"We'll take care of her for you." He promised as he released the blue haired senior.  
"Get Better." They both yelled and with that they left.

"You know them?" Tenten asked astonished. I nodded.. "Why?"  
"Wow.." was all Ino could say.."What?"  
"Well...They're Akatsuki!" Ino almost yelled...There was that group name again... "So?"  
"So...They basically rule the school! Everyone knows to stay clear.. How did you get on their good side." The two asked in unison.  
"Dei had me sit with them...I guess they like me." I said to myself...  
"Well some more than others!!" Ino yelled...oh god not this again..

Once the bell rang we all walked out of the front doors and I pulled out my phone.  
"Hey Mom?" I asked... "Can I stay at a friends house tonight?...Thanks bye.." I turned to Hinata..  
"I can but I need to pick up some clothes from my place...You guys want a ride.?" I asked... Ino and Hinata nodded..  
"I gotta go home, so I can't go." Tenten told us.. "But I'm gonna go bowling Saturday Night... See ya!" And with that she was off to some car in the parking lot.

Before we went to my car the other two needed to say bye to their boyfriends, and amazingly we found them both hanging out around Neji, and part of the Akatsuki; including Pein and Konan..  
"Where are you off to?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.  
"W-Well S-Sakura and I-Ino a-are go-gonna st-stay at my house for the night." She explained.  
Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.  
"So what was the damage Sakura?" Sasori asked me...I showed him my throbbing arm...  
"That and I almost had a concussion.."  
"Remember what we told you Sakura!" Pein yelled to me as we walked to my car. I nodded and started up the car. We took the loop out so the girls could pass their boyfriends..  
"Bye Kitten!!" Kisame grinned as we passed by.. I simply gave him the finger and drove off..

_If you want it   
You already got it   
If you thought it It better be what you want   
If you feel it It must be real just   
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

Both girls had messed with the radio as we drove towards my house...I decided that it wasn't going to change, so I set the channel as one of the buttons and listened to the music..

_Time is waiting   
We only got 4 minutes to save the world   
No hesitating   
Grab a boy   
Grab a girl   
Time is waiting   
We only got 4 minutes to save the world   
No hesitating   
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes  _

Once we pulled up to my house I put the car in park and ran inside. Picking up a bag, few pairs of clothes, my makeup, and a brush I set my school bag down and transferred my phone and I-Pod to the other. Then after grabbing chargers for both electronics I ran back out to the car and drove towards Hinata's house.

* * *

**Hello!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one; I made it extra long.  
It took me me while, but I think I'ma try to make them all this long from now on.  
Please Read & Review!  
-Laravine**


	6. Quality Time

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Six- Quality Time**

"Welcome! Ms. Hyuuga I have the rooms for your guests all layed out.. The living room is also set how you requested." a black haired maid informed the three of us as we entered the mansion... Hinata nodded and directed us to the living room.

"Are your parents rich?" oops..I accidentally said that out loud. I was about to say sorry, but Hinata seemed to understand.  
"Ki-Kind of...A-are family o-owns a-a c-company. I-I'm next in line to t-take over, but I'm t-tr-trying to get them to p-pass it on t-o Neji instead of m-me." I nodded understanding..

Hinata led us through about five quiet large hallways before entered the living room. I was quite amazed by it as well. It had a flat screen TV planted onto the wall and a large black leather couch parallel to it. Pillows of many sizes were scattered on it and on the floor nearby. A table next to it had a bucket of popcorn and water sitting on it. There were blankets neatly folded next to a pile of pillows, which were sitting by a black bean-bag chair. About three gaming system were in an entertainment center along with a DVD player. Next to that was a shelf filled with DVD's.

"Whoa." was all I muttered as the other two took a seat on the couch. I followed suit sitting next to Hinata. We all picked up a bottle of water and Hinata pulled the remote from the armseat on the couch. She flipped through the channels until she found VH1. It was some show about the greatest pranks.  
"Where can I put my bag?" I asked realized it was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor.  
"I need to put mine away too." Ino added.  
"T-The m-ma-maid can sh-show you w-where you-your rooms are." Hinata told us and as if on cue the black haired maid showed up.

Ino and I followed her down a baby blue hall and then came to two doors. Opening both of them the maid showed us which one was which; I took the one on the left.

* * *

After we were all moved in the three of us were watching some movie. Ino and Hinata were lying on either sides of the couch, while I was laying on my stomach on the floor. Suddenly we heard an annoying bell noise and Hinata got up to answer it. In came Tenten carrying a bag. She explained that her mom decided it would be ok for her to spend the night with all of us, then go bowling tomorrow. We all nodded and I threw her a pillow.

"W-Would you g-guys like t-to go s-swimming?" Hinata asked when the movie got done.  
"I didn't bring a swimsuit." I told the three.  
"I-I have o-one y-you can u-use." Hinata told me with a smile. I nodded and the two of us got up to go to her room.

Her room was a baby purple with _many_ stuffed animals in it. While I was basically gawking at her living space she walked over to a tan door and opened it.  
"C-Come ch-choose one." the small girls voice called to me from the room. I looked up and walked into the closet.

"Whoa." Was all I could mutter again as I gazed at her walk-in closet. There were shirts and shorts on hangers along the walls with shelves in between them. On the back wall was a giant dresser. She had soo many clothes. They were all cute too.

She opened one of the drawers on the back wall and I saw it was all swimsuits. They ranged from string bikinis to one pieces. I saw a black bikini with red polka dots. "Can I use this one?" I asked her holding it and a pair of black trunks up. She nodded. "Thanks!"

* * *

Once we were all changed and had towels Hinata showed us the way to the backyard. As I got closer to the pool I noticed Ino and Tenten had smirks of their pretty little faces..I wonder what they could be up to.

"Now!" Ino yelled. That's when I found out just why they were smirking. Before I could react the two ran to either side of me and pushed me into the pool. I screamed as I went in. Once I came up I noticed that the pool was freezing compared to the five o'clock air.  
"HOLY SHIT ITS COLD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the others laughed their asses off. I sunk down and when I came up I grabbed Ino's ankle and pulled her in. She had the same reaction as I ..But with a few more colorful words. The other two jumped in and screamed from the cold as well.

"Hey will you shut the-" A familiar blue haired senior began as she used her hands to look over the fence to the left of us.  
"Saku-Chan?" She began. I nodded and she hopped the fence while I got out of the pool.  
"Be right back!" I yelled to the girls.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to her.  
"We're all having a sleep over at Deidara's and heard a bunch of noise...oh shit!" she yelled and jumped the fence again.  
"What!?" I yelled jumping the fence after her.  
"Hey guys!" She called. "Never mind!" I looked at her confused. Soon all of the Akatsuki, along with a guy with slicked back white hair came out of the house.

"Sakura-Chan, yeah!" Dei yelled hugging me. I nodded to the others.  
"So is was you guys making all the noise?" Pein asked with a phone in his hand... I nodded.

"Who's this hot piece of ass!?" The guy with white slicked back hair yelled catching everybody's attention.  
"Don't call her that you dumb-shit!" Konan yelled back.

"That's Hidan." Dei informed me quietly. "He's got a problem with cussing and he's a perv." I nodded.  
"I'm Sakura." I told him breaking up the two's colorful fight.  
He put an arm around my shoulder and let out a laugh. "You're sure a cutie cherry." he began.  
"Hey don't call Kitten that!" Kisame yelled. Hidan released me and I took my spot next to Konan.

"So you're staying at the Hyuuga's place?" Sasori asked me.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "We were swimming and that's where all the noise came from." he nodded.

"Do you think we can come over and swim?" Konan asked. I thought for a moment then ran over to the fence and jumped it.  
"Hey Hinata?" she looked up. "Can my Akatsuki friends come over and swim?" She happily nodded.  
"Come on over!" Soon enough the seven of them jumped over and most of them jumped in.

I felt myself being lifted up. "What the hell?" I began noticing Kisame holding my legs and Dei holding my upper body. They began to rock me over the edge of the pool while the others; even Ino, Hinata and Tenten were cheering them to dump me. They soon complied and I screamed as I went flying and hit the pool.

I came up pulled on both of their ankles making them fall in .  
"Anyone wanna play chicken?" Konan yelled to us all.  
"Sure!" I yelled right back. She got on Peins shoulders and I got on Dei's. Everyone else stopped to watch as the two of us began pushing at each other. We got into a few arm locks and once I got a good push in, but what brought the game to an end was when we got each other in a head lock and some how managed to knock each other in.

"We should get going." Pein announced while we were all getting out. I went to get my towel when I noticed that Itachi was missing.  
"Where did Itachi go?" I asked the group..I noticed that the Akatsuki looked at each other for about a minute; almost talking in their minds from the eye contact they had. Sasori was the one who decided to break their silent conversation.  
"He needed...to go take care of something at his house.." the way he said it sounded like he was making sure it sounded right, but I didn't say anything.

While the four of us walked back into the house I waved to the others as they walked back to Dei's place...  
I grabbed my Pj's and headed towards the bathroom to change. After my hair was brushed and I was relaxed I walked back into the living room to find that Ino was missing...most likely changing.

"Hey where do you want me to put that swimsuit?" The pearl-eyed girl looked up with a smile.  
"You can keep it." she said like it was nothing. I nearly bugged out.  
"Are you serious!" she nodded. I gave her a thankful hug and sat on a bean bag chair..  
For the rest of the night we watched movies and the others talked about their boyfriends...I stayed kinda quiet that night, but soon we all passed out from exhaustion around twelve.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed that a fleece blanket had been put over me and I was lying on the couch. Looking around groggily I noticed the living room was abandoned, but I could hear voices from the kitchen. Curious I quietly got up and walked silently until I could hear..It sounded like...Sasori on the phone? Ino was holding the phone with the others were gathered around her and the button to turn on the speaker was on..I quietly listened.

"So we're all going to the mall today...Come at about noon and we'll pretend to accidentally meet in the food court. We'll bring him, and from the way he's acting it may go off well." the redhead told the girls while they nodded..What were they planning?

"That sounds good." Ino replied. "I'll call the others and let them know. We'll be there with there in an hour." and with that she hung up the phone.. I decided to leave at this time to go get dressed. As I entered my 'room' I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear. Then I got my makeup, hairbrush and other hygiene things. In the bathroom I changed and then applied my normal makeup. With that done I decided to need something else, so I grabbed a small black bow and clipped it on the right side of my hair. I then took a good look at myself.

I was wearing gray skinny jeans, a normal stud belt and a shirt Temari got me for my fourteenth birthday. It was jet black with black and white sleeves that reached my elbow. Satisfied I walked out into the living room to find the others fully dressed as well on the couch. I took a seat on the floor after greeting them all and sat there for an hour.

After that Ino said she wanted to go shopping and the others agreed. I grabbed my I-Pod, phone and car keys while they followed me.

* * *

"So what do you where do you want to go?" I asked the blond while I turned my I-Pod on. She began to lead me around the mall to various stores while I simply followed..Like hell I could navigate this huge mall alone.

Half an hour later Ino once again had about four bags while I had one Hot Topic bag. While she went to some store I had wandered off and ended up there. They had some shirts on sale so I went ahead and got them.. Shortly after though she found me and I played follow the leader with her. We were now somewhere near Claire's waiting for Tenten and Hinata who had gone to some shoes store.

"There they are!" she decided to announce as the others came into view. I noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji? were with the two. Ino ran up and gave her boyfriend a hug while I simply said hi to the three.

We had somehow wandered into the food court after the couples had began walking..I simply followed behind Hinata and Naruto. They all went off to sit at one of the tables and I went up to grab a bottled water from one of the stores.

After paying for i I began to walk back, but me being me I bumped right into some one.  
_'Damnit I've got to stop running into people'_  
"I'm sorry-" I began until I looked up to see who I had actually bumped into.  
"Oh hey Itachi...The others here as well." he nodded and on cue Pein, Konan, Dei, Sasori, and Kisame came walking up.  
I greeted them all and we all walked back to the table. The others said hi as we sat down. I somehow managed to sit between Konan and Itachi with Dei and Sasori across from me..

Konan and I talked for a little bit till the other decided we should all go hang out. They wanted to go to some store but Konan and I objected.  
"I wanna go look around Hot Topic some more." I announced and Konan nodded. We got up and I saw Itachi and Pein following.  
"We want to go as well." Pein said for the two of them.  
"Ino." I called. "My phone's on so call if you need anything." she nodded the the four of us left.

It took us about five minutes to get their and all the way I noticed people staring at us. I shook it off and once inside the store me and Konan began shopping while the guys wandered around. I found a black white striped top and a paint splatter wristband. Konan got a butterfly necklace and a blue swirled tank top.

The guys came up to us and I saw they both had fishnet shirts and some sort of ring. I hear a certain song come onto their speakers and began to sing along.

_With just a look they shook and heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky, he left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why he left us all behind._

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
__Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I Take my life?_

"You're a really good singer." Konan told me as we left the store. Pein and Itachi nodded. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm and smiled.  
"Lookie over there!" Konan pointed to the Spencer's across the way...She made a dash into it and we followed. We spent a good half an hour in there simply looking around before leaving.

When we met up with the others it was about four.  
"So what time are we all going bowling?" Ino asked as we began to walk around.  
"Probably around six." Neji told us all.  
"Ok." I began.."What do we wanna do for two hours?"  
Then Hinata spoke up.."H-how ab-about we g-go down-downtown?" everyone nodded.  
After that the three said they wanted to ride with their boyfriends, so they all crammed into Shikamaru's car. Konan decided to ride with me, so the two us pulled out with Pein and the others right behind us. I began to follow Shikamaru seeing as I barely knew this town.

* * *

"So Saku." Konan began.. I looked up. "What do you think of Itachi?"  
"He seems nice." I began. "And he's kinda cute too." she smirked. "What?"  
"You do know what's going on with everyone don't you?" I shook my head. "We're all trying to get you two together."  
"Why?" so that's why everyone had been so secretive..  
"He's never paid so much attention to anyone before you came along. Plus you two look adorable together!" I sighed.  
"Does he know?"  
"Not really...But even if he did I don't think he would mind..I think he likes you." I blushed at that..

We pulled into some parking lot that had stores everywhere. The two of us got out and began to find the others. Ino and them took off somewhere already, so I went with Pein and them. While we were walking I noticed Itachi taking a glance at me, and every now and then I would do the same.

* * *

"There you guys are!" an annoying blond yelled as Kiba and Sasuke came into the bowling alley. We had rented out four lanes and and two were currently in play. I was with Itachi, Pein, and Konan in that order. The bowling alley wasn't like any I had seen. There were strobe lights everywhere and the balls and pins were glow in the dark. Music was playing in the background.

"Your turn Sakura." Pein told me. I grabbed the black and white ball and walked up to the lane. I pulled back, stepped forward and let the ball slide down the lane. It hit dead in the center and with that I had a strike.

"Nice job." Itachi told me when I got back to them.  
"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"DAMMNIT!" I turned to see Konan and that she had only knocked down two pins. She came back fuming..I couldn't help but laugh. Itachi got up next and within moments had a strike.  
"Good one." I told him when he sat down.  
"Thanks." he said quietly.

I went to take a drink of water but found my glass was empty and the pitcher was at Ino's table.  
"I'll be right back." they nodded and I walked over to the water.  
"How's it going?" Kiba asked. I hadn't really gotten to know him like I did the others.  
"Pretty good." and with that I walked back to my group.

When we were done with our first game the four of us decided to go check out the arcade. I saw a DDR machine and put two quarters in it. I noticed that some one else was on the other pad and I saw it was Itachi.  
"I pick one, you pick one?" he asked. I nodded. He pushed the buttons until he found a nice fast paced song.

When the steps began to come up we began hitting the steps. Neither of us missed one and we were going at the same pace. Once it ended our friends were around us watching as I picked an equally hard song. This is one was a little bit more complicated but we somehow managed to get through it. In the end we both got A's as our finals scores.

Off the machine I saw that everyone had scattered out. Some where playing the games and a few were still bowling. I checked the time and saw it was about seven thirty. That reminded me that I had never asked mom when I was to be home. Just then I got a message from mom saying since it was Saturday it didn't matter what time I was home.

With that done I wandered over to the food stand and ordered a soda and soft pretzel. I took a seat at one of the tables and turned on my I-Pod while I sat and relaxed. I heard a few people yelling and looked over to see some drunks fighting over a pool game...I shook my head and went back to my food. The later it got the more people came in and soon it began to look like a club.

"Heeeey babby." A drunken man began as he came closer. I gave him a disgusting look and shoved him away as I stood. I saw a certain some one at one of the nearby tables and started to walk to it.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. Itachi shook his head so I did.  
"What's your problem?" he asked. I sighed.  
"Drunks trying to hit on me." I explained.  
"What's yours?" I turned the tables.  
"Got tired of girls hitting on me." I smirked.  
"Well at least they have good taste" I told him with a smile..His face looked the same, but I could tell by his eyes that he was stunned. It quickly went away though.  
"I could say the same about those drunks." he replied. My cheeks felt a little warm and I simply smiled.

Me and him simply talked for about half an hour. We talked about trivial things, but occasionally did flirt a little. I learned that he only spoke unless necessary or if he trusted that person. I also found that he wasn't emotionless, but simply stayed quiet.

"So what was school like at Suna?"  
"Kinda boring."  
"Why?"  
"No one really liked me so I stayed quiet...I did get close to the Sand siblings, but they were my only friends."  
"I dont see why they didn't like you..Oh well you're here now." I nodded.  
"Would you like something to drink?" I offered.."Anything's fine." I nodded.

"What can I get you?" the manager asked.  
"A coke and a mountain dew."  
"Three dollars." I handed them the money and he handed me two cups.

"Thanks" I nodded when I sat back down.  
"How are you feeling after the Ami thing?" He asked out of now where...  
"Really sore.."  
"Pein's been talking about how to get her back." I nodded.  
"Do you want to try another round of DDR?" I asked. He nodded.

We got up and walked over to the arcade. I noticed Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and their boyfriends were still bowlng. I felt some one push me and then I hit the ground. I looked up and saw some grungy looking teen glaring at me.  
"Watch it bitch!" he yelled. I was going to ignore it, but Itachi had other ideas. He punched him smack into the nearby wall.  
"That's not a polite way to treat a lady." was all he said as he helped me up.  
"Thanks."

We played another round and at nine Konan came up to us.  
"Hey Saku, so you wanna spend the night?"  
"If its ok with my mom then sure."

We made our way to the parking lot while everyone began to get into cars. Ino and the others said that they were gonna get dropped off so I didn't need to worry about taking them home. I gave Pein and the others a hug then felt myself being pulled somewhere. I looked up to see Itachi was the one who did that, and I was currently against his chest.

"See you on Monday." as soon as he had done it I was released and me and Konan were driving towards her house.. All the way there I thought about what had happened. I thought about how Itachi had complimented me and stuck up for me... And also about what Konan had told me...It wasn't something I was going to say out loud at the moment, but maybe it wasnt that bad that I was beginning to have feelings for a certain Uchiha...

* * *

**There you go..  
I know some one is going to bring it up so I just wat to point this out and explain.  
-The reason why Itachi has some emotions is because in this fic his father doesn't push him & his family is still alive. Him and Sasuke act like brothers, but they aren't literally at each other's throats. You will learn more about it in later chapters, so yeah..**

**Anyways I am going to a camp in two weeks so I won't have an update for a little while longer.  
Read and Review,  
Laravine**


	7. Family Friends

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto. I also don't own any of the music used.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 16-17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Family Friends  
**

"Today class we are going to be doing something instead of a free period." Kakashi explained once the first bell rang. I could hear many people groan in displeasure. The door opened and we all saw about twenty students walk in. They all looked like underclassmen.  
"We have brought in twenty of the freshmen for you all to show around. Simply take them to all of your classes and explain what it's like being a sophomore. Seeing as this is a fairly small class you all can either work in pairs, or work alone." I saw Ino and the others walk over to their boyfriends."Once you have your group come up to me and I will assign you a student."

When he was done and the others were moving around I walked up to him. He wrote my name down and told the freshmen that whoever wanted to be with me simply go over to me. Most backed away but one finally came over. She had bright red hair and was wearing a black and white beanie.

"Ok Sakura meet Tayuya." I nodded and we both walked back to my seat.  
"So how are you liking Fire High so far?" I asked.  
"Well I just moved so I'm not sure."  
"Where did you move from?"  
"Oto." I nodded.

"Don't you hang around the Akatsuki alot?" she asked out of no where.  
"Yeah.. I guess I do." I noticed Sasuke walk by us with some freshmen.  
"Well it looks like you got the brat." he told me with a smirk. I was gonna ask him what he meant, but he walked off.

"What did he mean?" I asked Tayuya  
"He's mad cuz my older sister, Karin is in his fan club." She said with a laugh.  
"What grade is your sister in?"  
"10th, but she goes to a different school." I nodded.

* * *

Science was going fairly well. Mr Jackson talked about snakes while everyone talked quietly. Most of the freshmen kept asking us if he was gay, but we simply ignored them. I pulled open a book, but suddenly had to put it away.  
**"Sakura Haruno to the principles office...Sakura Haruno to the principles office."** I heard Shizune say over the speaker.

Everyone watched me as I gathered my things. Tayuya decided to follow me, so the two of us walked down to halls. Once inside Shizune instructed Tayuya to wait in the main office, and showed me the way to Tsunade's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered the room. She looked up at me with sad hazel eyes.  
"Yes Sakura...Please sit." she offered me a chair, so I sat.  
"Sakura.." she began in a sad tone.. "Something happened this morning.." I didn't like where this was going.  
"Your mom got into an accident...She didn't make it" I froze..  
"No.." Tears began to form...Tsunade engulfed me in her embrace.  
"It'll be ok sweetie.." she began..By now the tears were freeely flowing..  
"W-What a-about my house?" I asked through sobs.  
"They're re-claiming it at the end of the week...You can move in with me if you would like." I nodded.

We sat there for about ten minutes. I couldn't make the tears stop...I was alone now..  
"You don't have to go to class today if you don't want." I shook my head.  
"I need to...I've got a freshmen to show around and I can't disappoint her." I explained.  
Tsunade smiled..."You sure are something...At least take a pack of these." She handed me a pack of tissues...  
"If you need anything come on down." I nodded and left to go get Tayuya.. What I didn't notice was that there were still tear flowing.. I saw class had ended so we took off towards math..

On the way I explained what had happened..Tayuya seemed to understand and when some one asked why I was crying she took care of it.  
"T-This i-s my m-math c-class." I explained as we sat down next to Dei and the others.. I could tell they were going to ask what was wrong, but I cut them off before they could ask.  
"Guys t-this is Tayuya. A fr-freshmen I'm sh-showing ar-around." They nodded...

Class went on and I simply sat there trying not to cry. I managed to keep control, but every once in a while a few tears would spill.  
"Sakura are you ok?" Sasori asked..I couldn't say it, so I simply shook my head and wiped a few tears away..I noticed Tayuya lean in and explain to the group what happened...  
"I'm so sorry Saku, yeah." Dei told me as I simply sat there and thought.. Now I would have to move out and possibly move in with Tsunade. My only family was over seas in Yuki & I was alone..  
I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Itachi next to me."If you need anything, just let us know." he told me. I put on a small smile and nodded.

We all sat there in a small circle for the rest of the period. Everyone was giving me the comfort I needed while I tried to be strong. Once in a while some one would say something, but most of the time it was silent.

* * *

When lunch began they had told us over the the speakers that the freshmen project was over and instructed freshmen to go back to class. I said bye to Tayuya and walked to the lunchroom alone.. But not in peace.

"Wow some one's being a crybaby." Ami told her group as I approached them. I tried to walk by them, but one of the blonds in the group blocked my way.  
"Move." I demanded in a quiet tone. They simply laughed at me.  
"Or what?" The purple haired girl began. "You gonna cry?" she asked while the others laughed. I tried to push them away, but they pushed me and began to form a circle around me.

"Move." A familiar voice said from behind me. I noticed the girls were stunned. They did as told and I looked up to see my savior had been none other then Itachi.  
"Thanks." I told him. He nodded, and we walked to lunch together. I had brought mine today, so I went straight to our table and sat next to Konan. From what I could tell Dei had told them of my moms death because Konan pulled me into a hug. "If you wanna stay at my place you're more than welcome."  
"Are you sure?" I asked...  
"Yeah. For as long as you want." she replied.

We sat and ate in while listening to Dei and Sasori bicker. Today I didnt really feel like threatening them, so like everyone else I listened as they began to argue over meaningless things..

Slowly though I noticed everyone at the table was kinda of forgetting about me. Konan was talking to Pein about a date next week while the others began small conversations amongst each other. It's not like I was sad that I wasn't getting attention, but it felt like I was truly alone now. I could feel a new set of tears beginning to well up, so I did what I thought was best at the moment...I ran.

I threw my trash away and in a dash ran to the bathroom. After the stall door was closed I sunk down to the ground and began to cry. I didn't know how I was going to live without mom. I didn't know how I was going to get through school, or what it would be like. I felt a lump in my front pocket and remembered I had forgotten to put my I-Pod in my locker. I guess I still had a little luck, because when I turned it on it had a full battery..

Two and a half hours had gone by before I heard some one actually come into the bathroom.

"Hello..Anyone in there?" I peeked under the door and saw Tsunade.  
"Sakura?" she asked as I came out of the stall... I nodded through tears as I cried into her shoulder..

I explained how I had been in the bathroom for the last two periods and surprisingly she understood. Once inside the office I noticed there was only twenty minutes left in class.  
"You can go get your stuff if you would like." she told me as I went to sit down.  
"Do you know if Iruka is up in the art room?" They nodded slightly confused. "Can I go work on a project instead?" Once again they nodded, so I headed off.

* * *

At first when I came into the art room I thought it was empty, but I saw Iruka working at one of the back counters.  
"Hey Sakura...I heard about your mom, and I would like to let you know you have my blessings." I smiled and nodded in gratitude.  
"I was wondering...If I could work on my project for a few minutes? All I need is a printer.." he nodded and pulled a digital printer off of one of the shelves. I took my camera out of its case and hooked up the cables to print my photos. It took about five minutes to print out all my photos..  
"Wow..These are impressive." I heard Iruka say over my shoulder. He handed me a piece of poster board to create my collage.  
"Thanks.." I pulled a sharpie out of my bag and began to lay out the photos. What I was planning on was putting a photo from each place I've lived in each corner and then adding other photos I've taken. The middle was going to be a picture of me and my mom when I was five.

I had all four of the photos glued into the corner, but I noticed I had no photos from here. In one corner was a picture of me and Temari, and in the others were of me by myself. I needed to get a group photo with my friends here, and then all I would need to do would be work on the decorating.

I heard the final bell ring and saw students begin to crowd to their lockers. Sighing I put the board and photos on a shelf, then put my camera away and headed off to the parking lot..

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Was all I could say as I got to my car...There was a tow truck beginning to tow it away while another man did some paperwork. Apparently Tsunade heard my yell because she came out of the school with a sad look.  
"They said since the car wasn't fully paid for they are reclaiming it." she told me while I watched the men haul it off. I couldn't believe that I now had to walk about ten miles both ways to school...  
"I'm so sorry sweetie..Just call me if you need anything" I nodded and pulled out my I-pod.

With a single tear rolling down my cheek I walked off campus and began my walk towards the highway. Many students honked or yelled at me as they passed, but I simply ignored it. I noticed a black car pull up though.. The window on the driver's side rolled down and I saw a woman who looked like a goddess. She had pale skin, long raven hair, and onyx eyes filled with happiness.

"Sweetie are you ok?" She asked concerned. I noticed she sounded just like the woman Ino had talked to on the phone when she had spent the night.  
"Sakura?..." I heard some one ask from the back..."Oh hey Itachi...Sasuke." I greeted seeing them in the two back seats..  
"Sakura why are you walking?" Itachi asked.  
"They re-claimed my car since mom didn't fully pay for it." I explained in a depressed tone.  
"What's your name sweetie?" The woman asked.  
"Haruno Sakura.." I told the woman.  
"Oh my...You're Ayame's daughter right?" she asked..I nodded.  
"I'm Mikoto Uchiha...I was your mother's boss..Hop in sweetie.." I was a little suprised, but smiled and got in the passengers seat.

Along the way Mikoto explained everything; her and my mom worked together and they had been friends for a long time.. I guess a drunk driver to ran a red light and hit my mom while she was crossing the road.

"Sweetie I heard they were going to take away your house, and you need a home.." she began.."We have many extra rooms, so would you like to move in?" now this caught me by surprise..The mother of the guy I was kinda crushing on was a family friend and wanted me to live with them?

"It's ok..I dont want to intrude on-" I began but got cut off.  
"It's perfectly fine! I'd love to have more girls in the house." She told me with excitement. I gave in..  
"Ok.. I guess I'll start moving my stuff tomorrow..." she smiled and we came to my house..Right when I went to get out Mikoto handed me a paper..  
"Call me tomorrow in the morning and we'll move you in by the end of the day."  
"Ok I will." I replied.  
"See you tomorrow Sakura." I heard Itachi say from the back of the car. I smiled and waved as I went into my half empty house.

* * *

Inside the house most of the furniture was packed up, and many things were in boxes. Inside my room I hadn't really began to unpack, so all I had to do was put my clothes in boxes again and pack up my electronics. I ended up with about ten boxes of clothes, electronics, and personal things like pictures and other things from my mom..It was twelve when I switched the light off and climbed into bed to have a dreamless sleep.

_I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking the fixation_

I yawned as I trudged out of bed and got out a pair of black jeans and the striped top I bought with Konan Itachi and Pein. Once I had a stud belt on and my converse I put on my makeup, grabbed my bag and camera bag then picked up my phone and got Mikoto's number.  
_"Hello?"_ I heard her ask..  
"Mikoto, this is Sakura.. I've got all my stuff ready." I explained.  
_"Ok..We'll be over in about five minutes. Bye."_ and then she hung up.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bagel from the cupboard. Then I grabbed a cup of water in sat at the table while I waited to the Uchiha's to show up. Soon though I heard a car pull up.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan. Go ahead and tell my movers what boxes you packed and then we'll take you off to school." The woman explained while five men came up to me. I nodded and led them into my room. They began to pick up the boxes I had packed and I got into the car with the Uchiha's.

The car ride was kinda boring, but every once in a while Itachi or Mikoto would ask how I'm holding up, or how my morning was.. I simply told them I was fine every time. Soon though the school came into view and we pulled up to the the front doors.

"Just find Itachi or Sasuke after school and we'll take you home...Have a good day sweetie." and with that the three of us where kicked out of the car. I noticed many people glaring at me, but mostly girls.

"Get the hell over it." I yelled as we entered the school. I sighed as I trudged to my locker.

* * *

"So class today we are going to talk about the school talent show..It will take place in ong and a half weeks and auditions start today. If you wish to audition simply go see the counselor during lunch with your act. The participants will be announced Friday..." Kakashi began. Alot of people were mumbling about their acts. One girl raised their hand though.  
"Uhmm. What's the prize if you win?"  
"The grand prize is two hundred dollars, and the second and third place awards are one hundred dollars." he explained. So far it was sounding like a good way for me to get some money..  
'**Yeah!! You can kick everyone's asses and get Ita-Kuns heart in the process!' **Inner began...  
_'Not now...please?'_ I sighed when the voice shut up.

"Hey Sakura. You gonna enter?" Ino asked.  
"Probably." I replied.  
"S-S-Sakura-C-Chan." Hinata began... "I-I h-hea-heard th-that you-your mom passed a-away y-yes-yesterday." I nodded.. "I-m so so-sorry."  
"Oh my god!" The other two yelled. "I'm sorry!"  
"When's the funeral?" Tenten asked.  
"From what Tsunade told me it's Saturday." I explained. They nodded.

* * *

"Hey Kitten!" Tuna greeted when I came into math. Science had been extremely boring and consisted of Orochi-Jackson once again talking about snakes while his new "student teacher" Kabuto did paperwork

"Hey." I sat between Kisame and Sasori.  
"So are you guys gonna enter the talent show, yeah?" Dei asked. All the guys shook their heads.  
"I might." I confessed. "But I dont think I'll win."  
"You've got a great voice. I bet you could win." Itachi disagreed.  
"Jeez..It's not you to compliment people." Tuna pointed out. They all nodded.  
"I hear wedding bells, yeah!" Kisame and Dei laughed...I let my head hang low.

This was going to a be **long** day.

* * *

**Hello! I managed to get this one in before camp so yeah.  
In the next chapter lots of things will happen, so I promise it wont be as boring.  
Anyway I'm going to camp tomorrow. (July 20th) and won't be back till the 25th.  
Please read and review...  
Laravine**


	8. Just Friends? Part One

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto. I also don't own any of the music used.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 16-17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Just Friends? Part One**

Math and lunch had gone just like they had every other day. Most people came and told me sorry about my mom, and it was kinda of nice that they cared enough to say that. A small smile grace my face at that thought as I opened my locker and grabbed my books and camera.

"Hey guys come here real quick!" I called to them all. Soon the three couples, Uchiha brothers and Akatsuki came to see what I needed.  
"I need a group picture of us for art...You up for it.?" They all nodded. I handed the camera to a nearby teacher and we all got into a group.

There was a clicking sound and the teacher handed me back my camera. I told everyone thanks and headed off to Iruka's class. I took a seat in my usual spot and hooked my camera up to the printer.

Once the newly taken photo was printed I glued it into the middle and pulled out my sharpie set for a final touch. Here and there I would doodle on a music note, and other things, but mostly I just drew borders and wrote in the times when the pictures were taken.

I set the pink sharpie down and looked at my work. It wasn't the best, but quite frankly it looked awsome. Once I was done mentally examining it I took it up to Iruka and handed it to him. He nodded and put it in the finished bin.

"Hey can I listen to my I-pod for the rest of the period?" I asked realizing it was in my pocket.  
"Uhmm..Sure." He replied. I nodded and proceeded to pull my I-pod out. I flipped to one of my favorite artists and let it randomly choose one of their songs.

_All the problems make me wanna go  
Like a bad girl straight to video  
Little darling welcome to the show  
You're a failure played in stereo_

_I'm never noticed  
No, never noticed  
You're so amazing  
So a-ama-_

I heard the bell ring and turned the song off before it could finish. After stuffing it in my pocket I gathered my things and headed for Kurenai's class.

* * *

"Today class we are going to be doing a partner assignment." Kurenai began once we were all seated. "The way you will choose partners is like this." she held up a hat. "I have written all of the boy's names on paper and put them in here. One at a time the girls will choose a paper and that shall be their partner. Once you all have one I will explain the project."

One by one girls began to go up and by the looks of it they weren't getting the partner they wanted.  
"Who did you get?" I asked the three girls as they came back to our table. They all seemed smiley and happy. I didn't even need to know the names cuz I could tell who they got.

When it was my turn to go up I took a deep breath and stuck my hand into the hat. I felt through them all then grabbed one that felt kinda weird in my hand. Pulling it out I saw it was black with white pen writing and the name on it read-

_'Sasuke Uchiha'_

I showed them all who I got and noticed some of the guys smirking, but thought nothing of it. I got my sharpies out to doodle until we found out about the project, but noticed a piece of paper on my desk.

_So were partners?  
-Sasuke._

I looked up at him then wrote my reply and handed it back to him. I began to doodle again with my pens when I noticed it was back on my desk. I unfolded it and read it once again.

_I think my brother's jealous.  
-Sasuke. _

I knew what he meant but decided I would mess with him a little bit. So in pink sharpie I wrote my reply.

_Don't tell me you & and Itachi swing **that** way...  
If you do I don't wanna live with you.  
-Sakura._

When I handed it back to him I saw his jaw drop and heard choking noises.. I broke out laughing and apparently caught everyone's attention, because Kurenai came over and read our note. She simply shook her head and walked to the front of the class.

"Now that you are all in groups of two I will explain the project. Once I am done explaining I'll let the guys come up and pick a piece of paper out of the hat. On each piece will be the name of a city. Once you have your city I will hand out a requirement sheet. The project will be be due Friday." we all nodded and the guys formed a line.

"What city did we get?" I asked when Sasuke sat back down.  
"Yuki" he replied.  
"I was born there, so this'll be easy." He nodded.

I read over the requirement sheet and saw that we needed to write a report on the city that included it's history, population, where the name came from, and any other interesting facts about it.

Class went pretty smooth after that. I finished my doodle of music notes and began to ponder about what song I was gonna sing in the talent show. I had one in mind, but that was kinda a long ways away, so I began to think about my mom's funeral this Saturday. It was gonna be held here, but relatives from Yuki were going to fly in to attend it.

Doodling on a new sheet of paper I saw a note on my desk. I was going to tell Sasuke I don't wanna talk but when I looked up I saw him talking with Naruto and Itachi staring at the square sheet of paper. After I unfolded it I noticed Itachi had _extremely _elegant handwriting.

_Sakura,  
Are you doing anything tonight?  
-Itachi_

I gave the paper a confused look then wrote my reply. I noticed he was watching as I wrote as well.

_Uhm, no...  
Why?  
-Sakura_

I tossed it to him and saw a smirk grace his face. he wrote his reply and handed it back.

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.  
Possibly dinner?  
-Itachi_

I smiled and nodded to him instead of writing. He nodded back and I put the note with the one from Sasuke in my binder.  
**'You totally kicked ass!'** Inner began silently.  
_'Why...'_  
**'Cuz you got Ita to go out on a date with ya!'  
**_'But I didn't do anything. Plus I don't think he likes me that way. He probably just wants to go out as friends.'_  
**'Bullshit!..I can tell he loves you.' **I sighed.

Once class was over I picked up my things and headed to my locker.  
"Whats this eh Sakura?" Ino asked from behind me. I turned around and saw the blond holding a folded, cumpled piece of paper. I sighed knowing with note it was and before I could explain she almost yelled. in excitement.

"Sakura he asked you out!?" I simply nodded. We began to walk to PE and the entire way all I heard was about how happy she was we were going on a date. I tried to tell her it was probably just a friendly thing, but she insisted that he in fact did like me.

In a way I kinda thought that maybe she was right, but then I began to look at the facts. He'd be eighteen soon and I'm only sixteen. Plus he acted kinda distant towards me and in a way it felt like he hated me. I shook my head clear of those thoughts and entered the locker room.

* * *

"Today class we are going to be doing relay races. Get into groups of four and each of you take a spot on the track." Gai instructed. I got into a group with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and took the last slot.

Once we heard Gai pull the trigger on the gun I saw Hinata take off and then tag Ino who was kinda slow. When Tenten took off towards me she picked up the slack and once I was tagged I took off toward Gai. In the end our team came in second with Dei Sasori Itachi and some freshmen in first,

"So class today is free period. Do whatever you want, just dont vandalize anything." and with that we all split up. I went with Ino and the others and began to walk the track.

"Did you ll hear the news!" Ino began. Everyone looked up.  
"Sakura and Itachi are going on a date!" I could feel my cheeks flush and hung my head low.  
"Took him long enough." Sasori muttered loud enough for us to hear. Everyone nodded.

"Is it true?!" Some one yelled. We all looked up to see a green flash, then saw Lee in front of me.  
"Lotus are you and _him."_he pointed at Itachi. "Going on a date?"  
"Yes we are." Itachi replied for me. "Is that a problem?" Lee took my hand and kissed it, but I pulled it away quickly.  
"I promise I will win your heart my flower!" and with that he ran off to who knows where. I sighed.

* * *

After I was dressed and the bell rang Ino and I walked to our lockers. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my binder, and books in it, then grabbed my camera bag. After I said bye to everyone, I turned on my I-Pod and walked out the front doors.

I saw the Akatsuki gathered near the curve, so I went up and told them all bye. From there I simply followed Itachi and Sasuke as they walked up to Itachi's car. I got into the back seat, and watched out the window as we passed by.

When Itachi stopped the car I took a look at the house. It was just like the Hyuuga's but a little bit smaller. We all got out and I was the first to reach the door, so I opened it.  
"So how was your day Sakura-Chan?" Mikoto asked as I entered the house.  
"Pretty good." I replied.  
"Itachi asked her out." Sasuke told his mother as he passed us. I saw her smile grow big.  
"That's soo cute!" She began. "So where are you going to take her tonight?" She asked when Itachi came into the room. He looked up at us confused then walked over to us. "I was thinking about Ichiraku..Does that sound ok Sakura?" I nodded not knowing which place that was.

"Sakura sweetie." I looked over at Mikoto. "Your room is unpacked and is right down that hall. It's the one with the flower painted on it."  
"Thanks!" I picked up my stuff and headed down the hall Mikoto had pointed at and in no time saw a room with a black cherry blossom with pink tips painted on one of the doors.

Inside the room was amazing. It was painted a crimson red and had a fairly large bed with black sheets. Next to that was a shelf with my DVDs and CDs on it and an entertainment center in one of the corners with my TV on it. There was a computer on a desk in one of the other corners and a closet next to that. I opened it up to find all my clothes already on hangers. I also saw a nightstand with my I-Home right next to my bed. There was also a window parallel to the bed.

I put my bags on the computer desk and decided I would check my email to see if anyone had emailed me since I moved. Of course with my luck when I did get on it was flooded. Most though I saw were from people from Suna telling me bye, but the only of them I read was from the sand siblings,

_Hey Saku-Chan!  
We're all gonna miss you, but we wish you luck in Konoha.  
Maybe during the summer we should all get together either here or there.__  
Oh, and if any guys mess with you or hurt you just let us know & we'll take care of it.  
-With Much Love  
Temari, Kankuro & Gaara.._

After reading it I began to write my reply to the three.

_Hey Guys!  
Fire High is great, but I miss you guys alot.  
The Akatsuki basically adopted me into their group & treat me like one of their own.  
I haven't had problems with any guys yet, but I am going on a date tonight.__  
There's gonna be a talent show in a week and a half & I'm entering it.  
You probably already heard about what happened to my mom..  
Now I'm living with the Uchiha's & Mikoto (their mom) is overjoyed to have me here.  
-With love,  
Sakura_

Once it was sent I turned the computer off. I plugged in my I-Pod and simply layed on my bed and listened to the radio.  
_'knock. knock'_  
"Come in" I softly door opened and Itachi walked in.  
"Oh, hi." I said as I sat up, then stood.  
"So how do like your room?"  
"I love it..The color, the way it's set up, everything." I explained. He nodded  
"So what time are we going out?" I asked.  
"Would seven be okay?" I looked and saw it was three so I nodded. "If you need anything just ask me or mom." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him. I decided to get back onto the computer to see if they emailed me back. Once on I saw a reply from Temari and them.

_Hey Saku!  
That's soo kool...Tell Sasori hi for us & that Chiyo misses him.__  
Yeah, we heard about your mom & just wanted to let you know you have our blessing.  
I've heard of the Uchihas..Its nice to know you're happy.  
Have fun on your date tonight & if he tries anything just call us & we'll take care of it..  
-Temari, Kankuro, & Gaara...

* * *

___

"Have fun!" Mikoto called as the two of us. I waved back while I got into the passenger seat of Itahi's car. It was about seven when Itachi started up the car and we pulled out of the driveway. Instead of turning my I-Pod on I sunk low into the seat, and watched out the tinted window as we drove through the city.

After we had been driving for about half an hour I noticed we pulled off the main road and pulled into a parking lot. I rose to normal sitting position and saw that we weren't at some restaurant at all. But at the mall? When the the car stopped I decided to ask just what the hell was going on.  
"Aren't we going out to dinner?" I asked getting out of the car.  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could spend a little time here. Maybe go to a few stores, then go to dinner." he explained as we began to walk towards the entrance.  
"Sounds good to me." I replied. He nodded and we walked towards one of the maps. Itachi had apparently found a store that he wanted to go to because he grabbed my hand and began to basically lead me there. We walked across the mall hand in hand, then Itachi led me into some store. We spent a good ten minutes in there, then began to walk to another store.

In one of the stores I saw a necklace that made me stop and stare. It was a glass heart on a black chain with cross bones going through it. Itachi apparently saw me eyeing it because he picked it up and walked over to the other end of the store.  
"Can you pull your hair up for a moment?" He asked from behind startling me. I was confused, but did as told. Something cold bumped the soft part of my neck and a I heard a soft clicking sound.  
"You can let your hair down now." He informed me. I did as told, then looked down to see the necklace I was ogling at moments ago around my neck.  
"You didn't have to buy this for me!" I almost yelled in protest as we left the store.  
"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." he replied. "It looks good on you." he commented.  
"Thanks." I replied smiling.

He flipped his phone open then closed it. I guessed it was to check the time.  
"It's eight-thirty."he informed me as we began to walk again. "How about we go to dinner now?" I nodded as we left the mall.

After I fastened my seat belt I leaned my head against the window and listened to the soft hum of the engine as we pulled out of the parking lot and got onto some back road. The hum continued for about five minutes, then it began to die down as we entered into another parking lot. I looked up to see a black sign with _'Ichiraku'_ written on it in white. There were many cars there, so it took a little bit to find a spot, but we eventually did.

* * *

"Good evening!" A brunette greeted. "Welcome to Ichiraku."  
"Table for two please." Itachi told her. She cast a sour look at me then nodded and grabbed two menus. We followed her and she seated us in the back.  
"What would you like to drink?" she basically asked Itachi. Her back was facing me and she was asking for the order by Itachi.  
"What would you like Sakura?" he asked me.  
"Uhm, A coke please." he nodded and told her two cokes.

"I don't think she likes me." I told him once she was gone.  
"She's just jealous that you're on a date with me." that made me laugh.

When she came back she handed us our drinks and asked what we wanted to order. I noticed all of the items were ramen related.  
"I'll have a miso ramen." I ordered, but she ignored me. Itachi noticed this and ordered once again for the two of us.  
"Two bowls of miso ramen." she nodded and walked off to get our food.  
"Thanks." he nodded.

Five minutes later she came back with two bowls and handed both of them to Itachi. We told her thanks and I picked one of them up. We talked once in a while but mostly there was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like how most first dates are legend to be , but more of a peaceful one.  
"So have you decided if you're going to do the talent show?" Itachi asked.  
"I'm probably going to, but I'm not for sure yet." I told him.

"So what was Suna like?" he asked out of the blue.  
"Didn't you ask me that last week?"  
"Yes, but I wanted to know a little bit more about you." he explained.  
I sighed. "Fine, but it's my turn once you're done." he nodded.  
"Suna was pretty fun. I mostly hung out with Sasori's cousins." I explained.  
"Did you date anyone there?"  
"Nope, but Gaara; the youngest of the three kept trying to get me to go on a date. I always turned him down."  
"Why?"  
"To me it felt like we were meant to be just friends... Now it's my turn..okay?" he nodded.

"What's your family like?"  
"..Complicated..Dad died in an accident when Sasuke was still a baby. So it's been just the three of us." I sometimes felt the same way.  
"I kind of know how that feels." I told him. He looked at me confused. "My parents were engaged, but my dad left us when I was born. He supported her before I was born, so we had to find a job. Mom found one in Iwa, so we moved." I explained. He nodded.  
"What was school like before I came along?" I asked him.  
"It was kind of boring. People stayed in their groups and mine and Sasuke's fan-club was horrible." I nodded. I was going to ask him a few more things, but our waitress came with the bill and began to pick up our dishes.  
"Thank you" Itachi told her.  
"Anytime." she replied with a wink to him.  
"Wow.." I looked over at Itachi holding the bill.  
"What's wrong?"I asked. I thought he was talking about the price of the food, but when he flipped it over I saw what he was actually complaining about. That girl had given Itachi her number. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

We pulled into the drive way at about ten. The lights were still on in the house, so I knew that either Mikoto or Sasuke was still up. I guessed it was Mikoto. Itachi opened the door for me and sure enough Mikoto was sitting in one of the chairs with a cup of coffee watching TV.  
"Did you guys have a good time?" we both nodded. Itachi and his mom made eye contact, then both looked back at me.  
"Sakura." Itachi began. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about.." The way he said that it was like he was being sure that it sounded right.  
"Ok...Shoot" I said through a short yawn.  
"You seem tired...How about we talk about it tomorrow at school?"  
"Uhm, ok.. Goodnight Itachi, goodnight Mikoto.." and with that I trudged to my room already half asleep.

After putting my I-pod on it's charger and slightly opening one of the windows I slipped into my PJ's, turned the light out, and got into bed. Just before I fell into a dreamless sleep I heard footsteps going down the hall way. As soon as they stopped I heard doors open and two hushed voices. The last thing I heard before silence engulfed me was a familiar male voice.  
"I'll be sure to tell her tomorrow." ...And with that I fell into a dark, silent, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Hello!  
Sorry it took so long to get up, but I have fair for my 4-H project next week, so I'm busy getting ready.  
Also the song used in the beginning was "Straight To Video" by Mindless Self Indulgence.  
Read & review!  
Laravine**


	9. Just Friends? Part Two

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto. I also don't own any of the music used.**

**Summary-**Sakuras living the average teenage life except for the fact that she & her mom are always moving. Now in Konoha shes the new girl & everythings going well until she gets to know the Uchihas & finds out that not only humans attend Fire High

**Ages-**

Rookie Nine- 16

Team Gai- 16

Sand Siblings- 16-17

Oto Gang- 15

Akatsuki- 17

Senseis- 26

Sannin- 50

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Just Friends? Part Two**

_Darkness.  
That was what surrounded me. My body was numb, and I couldn't move. I looked around and all I saw was darkness; I felt freezing cold air pass by my face and then a shock wave went through my body.  
"Sakura.." a soft male voice echoed into my ears. I opened my mouth to call out, but found I was mute.  
"Sakura.." it called again. Mentally I was screaming that i was right there, but physically I stood there; frozen like a statue. Suddenly I felt the air leave my lungs and I collapsed onto the floor. Lying there I felt consciousness slip away from my grasp._

My eyes snapped open and I violently sat up. I was breathing heavily and noticed a bead of sweat roll off my forehead. 'It was just a nighmare' I repeated mentally. According to my clock I had an hour before I actually needed to be up. Opening my closet I saw a small note hanging on one of my clothes.

_The bathroom across is across the hall__.  
__The bottom drawer is yours. Most of your items have already been put into it.  
The top drawer is mine so if you need anything feel free to take it from there.  
-Mikoto_

I grabbed my clothes for today then headed across the hall. I was still quite shaken from the dream, so to relieve stress I stripped down and entered the shower. As the warm water trickled down my body I could feel my muscles relax and my breathing regain it's even, regular pace. After I was done washing my hair my mind began to wander. That dream felt so real, and that voice. It was so familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. Deciding I had been in the shower for long enough I turned the water off, and began to get dressed. I brushed out my pink shoulder length locks, then applied my normal makeup.

'It's only five thirty.' I thought looking at the clock as I entered my room. I glanced out the window and saw the dawn beginning to break. To kill some time I wandered out of the house and into the backyard. It was still little dark, but I noticed a ladder on the side of the house leading onto the roof. I began to climb it and once on the roof I simple sat there.

I felt hand on my shoulder and whipped around. I saw Itachi starring back at me.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He asked sitting next to me.  
"Couldn't sleep very well." I explained.

For what seemed like forever the two of us simply sat there in silence watching the sunrise.  
"Itachi?' I asked getting his attention. "What did you want to talk to me about?" It had been on my mind for a while now, and I was beginning to grow curious of what he was going to tell me.  
When he didn't reply I looked over at him to catch a sight that left me in awe. The way the morning sun reflected off his pale skin made him seem like he was a statue; like a work of art the gods created out of raw materials. No wonder I was always glared at by girls when I was with him.  
"You mean from last night?" I nodded. I noticed his face go from calm and relaxed, to angry in an instant.  
"Just forget about that!"he almost yelled at me as he got up and jumped off the roof.  
I sighed knowing I had just royally pissed him off.

* * *

On the way to school I let Sasuke sit in the passenger seat next to Itachi. After I asked about last night Itachi hadn't spoken a single word to me, or even spared a glance in my direction.  
_'Damn. I really pissed him off didn't I?'_  
**'It's not your fault Saku.'** Inner tried a reassure me. This got me confused.  
_'What makes you say that?!'  
_**'I don't think _you_ were the reason he got mad. I think it has something to do with what he was going to tell you'  
_'_**_Why do you think that?'  
_**'I think him and the others are hiding something from us.'  
**_'What would they hide from us?'_  
**'I might know, but give it a day or two to confirm it.'**

I decided not to answer her and simply stared out the tinted window. I kept waiting for him to finally talk to me, but the entire ride he stared straight forward, When we pulled into the school lot the three of us grabbed our bags and walked to the front entrance.  
"See you at math Itachi." I told him when we were going to split into different halls. He glared at me then turned and walked down the junior hall like he didn't see or hear anything.

* * *

"Sakura. Are you ok?" Ino questioned in home room. I simply nodded and went back to drawing.  
"How was the date last night?" Tenten asked next. I looked up.  
"It went well." I told the three in a voice I didn't recognize. It was a depressed, low, careless tone the escaped my lips. My usual happy, fun tone was locked deep in my throat and right now there was no way to get it to come out.

"Did he ask you out?"  
"No."  
"Did he kiss you?"  
"No"  
"Did he tell you if he likes you?."  
"No."  
"That doesn't sound like a date at all!" Ino complained.  
"I don't think it was." I honestly told her. "It didn't feel like it."  
"W-W-What d-id it f-feel like t-then?" Hinata asked making herself noticed.  
"To tell you the truth at the beginning it felt like a date. But, as the night went on I felt like he just wanted to get back home." They nodded. The bell rang and eveyone began to filter out to their next class.

Science went just about how home room had gone; Ino and them tried to get me to tell them about the date and I replied in short quiet answers. I wasn't sure exactly why I was feeling like this. I just knew that it hurt knowing he completely ignored me and that I couldn't do a thing about it.

Finally when I made the walk from one section to the other my heart began to pound and I got nervous. Slowly I walked into the room, but as I approached our table I saw the guys talking and that not a one had noticed me.  
"So how was last night?" Sasori asked.  
"Boring." his answer was cold, and curt.  
Dei and the others looked surprised then mad. "What the hell do you mean, yeah?" Dei was the one who asked what was on all of our minds.  
"All she did was sit there. I thought she was different than the fangirls, but she was just one of them at the restraunt. I'm not even sure why I asked her out. " he told them like it was nothing. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes.  
_thud_!  
They all turned around to see what had caused the sudden noise. On the old tile floor lay my books and on my face had a lone tear running down it.  
"Sakura.." Itachi said quietly. I shook my head and took off out of the room.

Tears blinded my view as I ran down the halls. Every once in a while I'd pass a student, or there would be an open door and students would look at me weird. I pushed the double doors in the back of the school wide open and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, but it didn't matter to me.

Five minutes of blindly running I stopped. Looking around I noticed I was in a park. There was a sea of green grass and a small pond up ahead. The closer I got to it the more details came into view. The water was crystal clear and several koi were swimming. There was a traditional red bridge that went across the pond from one end to the other, and on the other side sat a lone cherry blossom tree.

'How Ironic' I thought to myself as I climbed into the tree and leaned against one branches. The tears began to slow and soon they came to a stop. I was probably going to get into trouble for ditching school, but honestly could care less.

_'He's really mad at me isn't he?'  
_**'I'm not sure Saku, but I don't think he meant what he said'  
**_'The way he said it it sounded like he meant it to me!'_  
**'Did you see how he reacted when they noticed you?'  
**_'No...'_  
**'He looked surprised you were there and kind of sad'  
**_'Why would he be sad?'  
_**'I think he likes you more than he's letting you know.'  
**

I wanted to believe that, but I just couldn't. He had been so distant this morning and the way he acted made it seem like he hated me. Usually I would just shrug it off, but it hurt. I wasn't sure why but it hurt when he was mad at me.  
_'Why does it hurt so much!?'  
_**'I think I know...Sakura, I think you're in love'  
**_'W-what! I'm not i-in love with him!'_

I had only known him for **two weeks** for crying out loud! He had defended me when I was new and helped me get to my classes. He was one of my first friends here. He was there for me when mom died and I could always turn to him. I loved having him around -Oh god she was right,...I was in love with him.

* * *

Half an hour later I was sitting on the bridge with my feet dangling near the clear water.  
"Sakura?" a female voice asked. I turned to see Mikoto approaching me.  
"Oh. Hi Mikoto." I turned back and watched the koi.  
'Why aren't you in school?" She asked sitting down next to me.  
"I...ran off." I was ashamed I had to tell her about it.  
"Why?" Sighing I told her the entire story. The only part that I left out was being in love with her son.

We got into her car and instead of dropping me off at school she went into the office, picked my things up and signed me out. Once we were back home Mikoto told me there was something she wanted to show me, so I followed her to her room. She pulled out a black box and opened it showing me some pictures.  
"This was my husband." She explained holding a picture of her and a man who barely looked twenty. He had onyx eyes, jet black hair and the same ivory skin the rest of the family had.  
"I heard he died in an accident. Im sorry."  
She took a little longer to reply but when she did she was serious with her answer.  
"Sakura last night Itachi was going to tell you something, and when you brought it up this morning he got mad right?" I nodded.  
"Well I'm going to tell you what he doesn't want you to know." I leaned in to hear her.

"When I was still in high school I met my husband Fugaku. We fell in love almost instantly and a few years after we graduated we were married. He kept something from me though that I wish he would have told me earlier in our relationship. Sakura have you ever heard of vampires?" I nodded. "Well it turns out he was one of them. At first I though it was a joke, but soon I realized that the myths were true. About a year after I found out about it we had Itachi,and then Sasuke."  
"That means they're!-" I cut in but she cut me off.  
"Yes; they're half human and half vampire. Actually they're mostly human with a little vampire in them. Unlike their father they didn't have a thirst for blood, and they aren't immortal. They do though posses the speed of their father, and they got his looks. Anyways shortly after Sasuke's first birthday Fugaku was recruited for an upcoming war...He never returned. As the boys grew up they were just like all the other boys except that they had inherited something from their father. It was an eye technique called the sharingan. Fugaku's family had used it as a tool to hunt, but since they were only half vampire they had never really needed to go hunting. They found though that they could use it to see when a person was lying, or to see if some one wasn't human. You see Sakura there are many inhuman creatures that live among humans. Some good, and some bad." I nodded in understanding. This was a little bit of a shock to me, but I took it quite well.

"So why was Itachi mad at me this morning?"  
"Sweetie he wasn't mad at you. He just didn't want you to know about our little secret and thought that if he ignored you you would drop it. When Sasuke was twelve we lived in a coven of vampires. They had no problem being around me, but they always treated the boys badly. They called them mutts and always ignored them. Itachi met a girl and had a huge crush on her, but when she found out he wasn't a full vampire she stopped talking to him, and began to call him names along with the other kids. His heart was broken and from then on he never talked to anyone."

"He was afraid I would do what she did to him.." I whispered. Mikoto nodded. "Ever since you came along he's been more talkative, and I can tell he's happier. I think he really likes you." It took a while for this information to sink ino my brain but when it did it all made sense. It was shocking, but I liked it.  
"Sakura." Mikoto pulled me out of my thoughts. "How do you feel about Itachi?" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.  
"I-I-I'm n-not su-sure y-yet." I stuttered. I reminded myself of Hinata. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

For the next few hours I helped Mikoto out in the kitchen and at three I retired to my room. Lying on my bed I watched a few TV shows, and then heard a car pull in. I could hear Mikoto talking to I guessed was Itachi then all was quiet. There was a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal Itachi. I sat up and made room for him. Silently he took a seat next to me.  
"I'm sorry about how I acted." he said quietly. I nodded. "It's ok."  
"So I heard mom told you about us." I nodded again.  
"You're probably disgusted. Being around a mutt like me."  
"No." I disagreed. He looked up at me confused. "I love being around you, and I could care less that you're half and half."

"Sakura." I turned towards him. "I didn't mean a thing I said in math. And that thing I said about not knowing why I asked you out" he paused. "I didn't mean that, and I want to take you out to dinner again."  
"Sure" I replied.  
"How about Thursday night?" he asked.  
"Sounds like a plan." I told him. He nodded and left my room closing the door behind him.

Dinner that night was simple but delicious. We were all quiet, but I noticed Mikoto sneak glances between me and Itachi and apparently Itachi did as well. I helped wash the dishes, and once they were all put up in the cupboards I told them all good night and tiredly went to my room. I was asleep before my face hit the pillow that night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I knew what song I was going to sing in the talent show. At school I went straight to the band room and they let me borrow a guitar. Temari had taught me how to play a few years back, but I had never got around to buying one for myself. It wouldn't fit in my locker, so I simply carried it class to class.

During homeroom I told Ino and the others that Itachi asked me out again, and they seemed happy. They began to ask me about which song I as going to sing for the talent show, but I told them it was a surprise. The same thing happened during science, but I spaced out and by the time the bell had rung they had given up.

"Hey Kitten!" Kisame called as I entered the classroom sitting next to Itachi and Dei.  
"Good morning Tuna." I called back.  
"Why do you have a guitar?" Sasori asked.  
"I'm gonna try out for the talent show today. It wouldn't fit in my locker, so I'm allowed to carry it around with me." they nodded.  
Asuma began to talk about a new math unit,so I was forced to actually pay attention. He explained it then handed out a worksheet to be done as homework. The bell rang shortly after and I gathered my things then left the room.

With the guitar in hand I walked into the office. Shizune led me to the counselors office and then left. I knocked and came in when I heard a male voice.  
"Hello?" I asked walking in. At the desk I saw a man about Tsunades age. He had long white hair and red birthmarks near his eyes.  
"You hear to audition for the talent show?" I nodded and told him my name.  
Pulling the guitar around I began to sing the song that had woken me up this morning. He seemed to like it because he stopped me half way through the song.  
"You should probably go get something to eat. We'll announce who's in on Friday." I nodded.

I decided that I needed to return the guitar so I headed to the band room. At the desk I saw a woman with her purple hair pulled into a high ponytail working on paperwork. She looked up at me.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I borrowed this guitar." I held it up and tried to hand it to her. She took it and looked it over, then handed it back.  
"We've got alot of that brand. You can keep it." This made me freeze.  
"I can --Have it?" she nodded. I gave her a millions 'thank yous' then left to go get lunch.

I got to the lunch line right before it closed, so I managed to get something to eat. Itachi made Hidan move, so I could sit next to him.  
"How did it go?" He asked.  
"It went good. They said they're gonna announce who's in on Friday." I explained.  
"You'll do fine." He assured me. I nodded.

* * *

**Hello!  
I liked how this one turned out.  
There will be one more part to this than a whole new chappy.  
Anyways My fair starts wednsday, so I may not be on as much because of my 4-H projects.  
Read & Review Please!  
Laravine**


	10. Just Friends? Part Three

**A/N: Well I'm gonna take the summary/age thingy off so yeah..Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- _Twilight _is owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer, & Naruto is owned by the equally talented Kishimoto. I also don't own any of the music used.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Just Friends? Part Three**

"So how is our project coming along?" Sasuke asked me as we entered Kurenai's class. Yesterday I had taken responsibility of our project, since Sasuke had no clue about what Yuki was actaually like.  
"Good; I got most of it done." He nodded.

Once class began Kurenai gave us a free period to work on our projects. I went straight to the computer to search for the history portion of the project.  
"Sakura." a familiar male voice called. I turned in the small desk chair to see Itachi standing right behind me.  
"Oh, hi." I smiled and he sat down in the chair next to me.  
"I was wondering." he began. "If you wanted to go to the movies for our date tonight?"  
"Sounds good to me." I told him with a smile.

"Itachi-Kun!" a female voice called. A girl with blond hair, blue eyes and _way_ to much makeup on approached us.  
"You've gotta help me with the project!" She yelled at him.  
"Well I'll see you in PE." I told him as I got up and walked over to Sasuke's desk. I could hear the girl yelling at him asking why he was with me across the room where Sasuke was.

* * *

"This sucks!" Ino yelled as we took off. Gai had told us that it was time for fitness testing, so we were currently running the mile. Usually It only takes four laps, but the school's track was smaller, so it took eight laps to make a mile.

"I agree." I told her as we got halfway around the track. Most of our class was already on their second lap, but we weren't in any hurry, so we were still on our first.

About ten minutes later Ino and I had finally finished up our laps. My legs felt like jelly and I simply fell onto the grass.  
"Alright!!" Gai called. "Now that that is done you may have free period!" He walked off after saying that.

"Yay!" Ino yelled falling into the grass next to me.  
"What the hell are you two doing!?" I heard Tenten yell walking up to us. I shifted my head up to see the group following behind her.  
"Relaxing." I told her. She nodded and sat down next to Ino and the others began to either sit lay down as well. I almost felt relaxed enough to fall asleep, but sadly the constant chatter of Ino and Tenten was just enough to keep me awake.

"So what are ya guys doing this weekend?" Tenten asked out of now where. Most people said they had nothing planned.  
"My mom's funeral." I told them. They all got a sad look on their face.  
"Sakura I'm sorry I asked.." She said slowly. I shook my head.  
"It hurts that she's gone, but I know she wouldn't want me to spend all my time grieving over her. She would want me to remember her memory, but move on and live a happy life." They all nodded.  
"S-Sakura-C-Chan." Hinata began. "W-Wou-would you m-mind i-if I c-came?" I shook my head no.  
"I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled.

* * *

About ten minutes later Gai blew the whistle and we all headed in to the locker rooms. I decided I would take a shower once I got home, so quickly I changed out of my uniform and pulled on my other clothes.

After the bell rang I grabbed my bag out of my locker, and went out the front doors noticing that the brothers weren't there yet.  
"Kitten!" I heard a familiar blue face call. I turned to see the entire Akatsuki coming up to me.  
"Oh. Hey." I greeted.  
"Itachi told me he needed to get something, so he should be here any minute." I nodded.

"So I heard you and him are going on another date tonight?" Kisame questioned. I nodded  
"You know he's got it bad for you right?" I looked at him confused.  
"Got it for me?" I questioned. He sighed.  
"He's head over heels for you." He nearly yelled.  
"But it's only been a few weeks…That kinda thing takes months to develop"  
"A few weeks is all it takes sometimes." Sasori interrupted defending what Kisame had said. I sighed getting ready to yell at them, but Itachi came out of the front door right when my mouth went to open, but I kept it closed.  
"You ready?" Itachi asked me. I nodded.  
"See ya Kitten!" Kisame called. I sighed and got into the passenger seat of the car.  
"Where's Sasuke?" I asked when we got moving.  
"Rode the bus to Narutos house." He explained. I nodded.

* * *

"So how was your day Sakura?" Mikoto asked at the front door.  
"Good…Tiring though." I explained.  
She nodded. "Aren't you two going out again tonight?" we both nodded. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen..

Once I was in my room I tossed my bag to the side, and headed to the bathroom. After I locked the door I found my shampoo, and turned the shower on. Stripping down I stepped in and let out a sigh as the hot water relaxed my tensed muscles. I lathered some shampoo into my coral hair then rinsed it out. Once done with that I simply let the water flow over me.

About ten minutes later I turned the shower head off, and stepped out wrapping myself into a towel. As I slowly opened the door I looked to be sure no one was in the hall, then headed to my room with my other clothes in hand.

After I closed my door I quickly changed into some clean clothes, then threw my towel in the laundry hamper. I ran a brush through my shoulder length locks and sat down at the computer to check my email. My face lit up when I saw Temari had sent me a message.

_Hey Saku!  
You won't believe it..You remember that guy I liked when you were here?  
Well he asked me out today!!  
Anyways this is my personal email, so Gaara and Kankuro won't see these messages.  
So we can talk about girl things without worrying about those two..  
Speaking of that how are you?  
Do you have a boyfriend yet, or anyone you like?  
Well I gotta get off so the boys can get online, but ttyl!  
Temari_

I quickly, but thoughtfully wrote her a reply, then heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
The door opened to reveal Mikoto.  
"Oh hey Mikoto." I greeted. She smiled and stepped into the room.  
"So you two are going out again tonight right?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Well since Saturday is the funeral I want to know if tomorrow you would like to go shopping for a dress?" She asked hesitantly. I smiled.  
"That sounds great Mikoto." I replied. A smile spread across her face and she hugged me.  
"We're gonna have so much fun!" she yelled crushing me. I let out a small laugh and hugged back.  
"Sorry." She apologized after we broke apart. "It's just so nice have another girl in the house." I nodded in understanding..

_knock, knock_

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and Itachi came in.  
"You ready?" he asked. I nodded grabbing my I-Pod.

* * *

When Itachi and I drove out of the driveway it was above seven. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still fairly warm outside, so I decided to leave my sweater at home.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked him.  
"Not sure yet...Anything you wanna see in particular?" I shook my head.  
"Ok.. I guess we'll see what's showing."  
"Mmkay."

After about five more minutes of driving we pulled into the mall parking lot, and went around the corner of the mall revealing a movie theatre.  
"Good evening!" the girl at the counter greeted once we were inside.  
I wasn't really paying that much attention to what Itachi was buying tickets for because I was too busy checking the movie theatre. The one in Suna was fairly small, so this one left me in awe.

"You ready?" Itacih asked snapping me out of my trance. I binked and nodded.  
"So what are we gonna see?" I asked noticing him carrying two tickets.  
"Some scary movie...Is that ok?" he asked handing me a ticket.  
"Yeah." I replied as we walked into the room and sat down in the middle..

After about five minutes of simply talking the lights dimmed and movie trailers began play. Five trailers later the actual movie began to play.  
I yawned realizing this was going to be just like all scary movies; a couple parked near a cliff kissing then they hear a noise and the guy gos to see what it was. He doesnt come back and the next day the hes found dead. After that people in the town begin to be murdered and at the end they find it to be an unlikely suspect...

Ninety minutes later the credits were rolling and Itachi and I exited the theatre. Instead of walking out the doors to the parking lot Itachi took off into the actual mall.  
"Where are we going?" I asked following behind him.  
"Well I thought I'd take you to dinner." He explained turning to face me. Then he turned away with his back toward me. "That is unless-"  
"No!" I interrupted.."It sounds great." I turned back around quickly. His face showed no emotion, but in saw something flash in his eyes..joy?...excitement? I wasn't sure what it was, but it was gone as soon as it came.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I could hear my mother talking to her inside the room.. They were talking about shopping for a funeral outfit to wear Saturday. At school she acted like her mother's death didn't affect her much, but I could tell that it in fact did..She was more concerned the others, so she didn't show her sadness. She was selfless..

I wasn't sure if it was that or her optimistic attitude I was drawn to, but it was something about her. Something that set her apart from all the other girls at our school. Most girls at our school swooned at the site of me and my brother. Sasuke ate it up and occasionally went out with a fangirl or two, but I never really expressed an interest in dating.

Whatever it was that drew me to Sakura had landed the two of us in the theatre. Even though the room was pitch black I was still able to see. Though I'm only half vampire I was gifted with the amazing sight of a pure blood. Looking over at my side I noticed Sakura was almost as bored as I was.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we left the theatre and wandered into the mall.  
"Well I though I'd take you to dinner." I explained. I turned around. "That is unless-" _you don't want to be around a monster like me anymore. _I finished the sentence in my head since she cut me off before I could say it out loud.  
"No!" she defended. "It sounds great." My eyes widened slightly and I turned to face her. My face was void of emotion, but mentally I couldn't comprehend how I was feeling.

_'God what's wrong with me!?' _I yelled internally.  
'**It's pretty obvious'** a voice replied.  
_'What the hell? Who are you?' _mentally I saw myself emerge from the shadows of my mind, but this image of me was different. This me had paler skin than myself and his sharingan was blazing.  
_'_**I'm your half that you've desperately tried to lock up. The part of you that you're ashamed of.'  
**'_Y-You're my..'_ I couldn't finish what I was saying because of the shock. The other me simply smiled and nodded.  
**'That's right..I'm your vampire half.. Anyways as I was saying it's pretty obvious why you get all worked up when Sakura says something.'  
**_'Why?'_ I asked.  
**'Because you're falling in love.' **and with that he faded into the darkness again.

My breathing got erratic and I stopped walking which made Sakura bump into me.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Y-Yeah I-I'm ok." I told her walking again. Why was I like this all of a sudden? My heart beat and breathing took on strange patterns and I swear my hands were getting slightly sweaty.. The conversation I had with my other self played in my head. It made no sense! Feelings as deep as love take **months** or even **years**to develop. Not **two weeks! **

Sighing I blocked the thought from my mind and turned to make sure Sakura was still following me. She seemed to be engulfed in her own thoughts and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. I decided to test my feelings, so I did something I never thought I would. Turning on my heel I grabbed her hand and held it in mine pulling her next to me.  
"W-What are you doing!?" she asked her face as pink as her hair. I almost laughed at how embarrassed she looked, but somehow I managed to keep my mouth shut.  
"Well I noticed you weren't watching where you're going and I can't have you tripping, so I'm gonna keep a closer eye on you." I told her with a smirk. She gave in and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

Once there the waiter sat us at a table we both ordered a soda then the waiter walked to towards the kitchen.  
"Uhmm. Could you maybe let go of my hand now?" she asked looking down at our joined hands on the table. I sighed and released her hand from my grip.

After the waiter brought us our drinks and we ordered some food she began to fidgit with the top she was wearing and I simply watched.  
"Here you guys go!' the waiter announced placing two plates on our table and walked off.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." she told me after taking a bite of the salad she had ordered.  
"It's my pleasure." I replied. She smiled softly and took another bite.  
"So they are going to post who's in the talent show tomorrow right?" I asked. She simply nodded looking down at her plate.  
"We'll go check together." I promised. She looked up at me.  
"Ok." she agreed.

We ate in silence for the rest of our meal and every once in a while I'd sneak a glance at her, or she'd look at me. The waitor brought us the bill and the two of us walked to the counter where I paid.

"I could have-" I cut her off.  
"I got it. Its ok." I reassured her. She smiled and nodded.

We began our walk back to the parking lot once again hand in hand, but this time Sakura seemed more relaxed. Noticing this made me more relaxed and in no time we were at my car and I was opening the door for her.

"Thanks" she told me when I got in. I nodded and started up the car.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to bed." Sakura told me as we entered the dark house.  
_'Mom must have gone to bed.'_ I told myself.  
"Goodnight." she told me walking down the hall to her room.  
"Wait Sakura." I called. She turned around and I aproached her. With a deep breath I did another out of character thing. I had experimented with this at the bowling alley almost a week ago. Wrapping my arms around her I embraced her and brought her to me. She stiffened, then relaxed.  
"Goodnight." I told her quietly releasing her. Her cheeks were stained a fine crimson and she only nodded, then walked into her room.

"So how did it go?" Mom asked when I got into the living room. I was startled to see her, but walked over and sat next to her.  
"Good...I think.." she nodded  
"Well I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything just let me know." she told me walking into her room. I nodded.

I walked into the front yard and sat in one of the chairs looking up at the night sky. It was so...peaceful. The moonlight shinning onto our grass causing it to shimmer and the dew that was beginning to form also shined in the brilliant light. Then I heard something...music?

I slowly walked in the direction it was coming from and I found myself at Sakura's open window. She was singing? Peeking through the curtains I saw her sitting sidways on her bed with the guitar Anko had given her in her lap. She was strumming and singing a quiet song.

_'She has a beautiful voice.' _I thought to myself. It was just so relaxing. That was another thing I could add to the list of things that managed to draw me to Sakura.

Just thinking about that like I had been in the mall made my breath go irregular yet again..  
_'This always happens when I think about her!'_ I told myself wondering why.

I had felt like this on our first date and I even felt like it when I had first met her in math class. It was like there was a magnet that was pulling me towards her and when I was away it felt horrible..

**_'It's pretty obvious...' _**I remember my other self telling me earlier today. At that time I simply thought I was crazy, but now in the light of the moon listening to the peaceful music being played I actually thought about what my other self had said.

Then it suddenly clicked and I realized the answer to the question's I'd been asking myself for the past two weeks..

Somehow during the few weeks I've know her I managed to fall in love with Sakura..

* * *

**Hello!  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while..  
I went to Kumori-Con in August then two days later school started & I'm really working hard on my grades..  
Hehe, so I finished reading Breaking Dawn & I read Midnight Sun on Steph's site...That's where I got my inspiration for Itachi's POV**

So now that I'm done with this three part chapter & both of them know their feelings for each other (Sakura's known of hers for a lil while) the real fun can begin.


	11. Warnings

**Chapter Eleven- Warnings**

**Sakura's POV**

_"Sakura.." The familiar male voice called yet again. I was in the cold, silent, dark world I had been in the other day, but this time I was able to move.  
"Sakura.." It called out again. I wanted to call out to it, but when I opened my mouth my throat burned and I found I was mute. Walking blindly into the darkness I began to follow the voice._

_I saw a flicker of light far away and ran towards it. As I approached the light it became bigger and soon took the shape of a spotlight on a stage. A man stepped out of the darkness slowly and into the light. He looked in his early thirties and had dark brown hair. His skin was snow white and he stood about six feet tall. His facial features were well defined, but what caught me were his eyes..The irises was a mix between green and crimson with a black outline. _

_"Who...are...you?" I hesitantly asked. The man smiled and took a step towards me.  
"Sakura...It's been so long." he murmured taking another step into the light..  
"Who are you!?" I yelled this time. His smile widened and he motioned for me to walk into the light was well. Slowly I took a step towards him..  
"How do you know me?" I asked looking into his burgundy orbs.  
"All will be explained later..." he said fading back into the darkness. The light faded and I ran blindly, but before I could find him I tripped and fell onto the ice cold ground._

* * *

Lashing awake I looked around the classroom and noticed everyone is the classroom was staring at me...  
"Well Ms. Haruno since you can't seem to stay awake during my class how about you spend with me during lunch." Orochimaru told me. I looked at him like he was crazy, but then saw he was serious.  
"I have to do something at lunch today!" I told him. "Could I maybe do that on Monday?" I pleaded. He eyed me for a moment then nodded.  
"Anyways as I was saying.." he trailed off onto another lecture.

I yawned and leaned my head on the table attempting to stay awake and actually listen. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, but it didn't suprise me. I was going with Mikoto to buy a dress for the funeral tomorrow and they were posting the list of people in the talent show today. The thing that was currently on my mind though was that dream I had been having.

I had had it many times and each time it got a little longer, but still I had no clue who that man was or why the hell he had been in my dreams for the last week. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place a name to his face.

_Ring, Ring_

All the guys simply stared at me as I sat down for math. I had said my usual 'good morning's and then went right back to how I was in all my previous classes. I wasn't really that tired, but honestly I just felt like crap today. Part of it might have been I had been anticipating the talent show results today and the shopping trip Mikoto and I were going on.

"Hey Sakura. Are you ok?" Sasori asked leaning his head down to make eye contact. Yawning I slowly nodded and raised my head.  
"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru called from the other table. I looked up and he motioned for me to move by him. When Asuma turned his back I quickly scooted my chair next to his.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I heard that your mothers funeral is tomorrow?" He questioned.  
"Yeah." I said softy. "Why?"  
"Well I wanted to know if I could attend...I mean you are one of my closest friends and all."  
I nodded. "It'd be great to have you come."  
"Ok. Thanks."

I nodded and scooted my chair back to our table.  
"What did he want?" Itachi questioned.  
"If you he come tomorrow." I explained. They understood and nodded.

From there class went kinda boring. Most of the time we listened to Asuma rant on and on about some new unit we were going to. Every now and then Kisame would throw a paper ball at me if I looked like I was gonna fall asleep and I'd throw it back at him. One time though I missed and hit Asuma. Kisame and Dei bursted out laughing. I was expecting to hear him yell at me when he turned to face me but all he did was grab a lighter out of his desk and burn the little ball with a smile on his face.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I hurried out of the room and basically threw my binder into my locker. When the others were ready as well we all walked down to the office to see a mob of people crowded around one of the windows. Many girls were crying as they left, but I noticed some had a smile on and were cheering. I was hoping I'd be one of them. Once there was a clearing me and the others pushed our way through and finally we made it to the three white pieces of paper. One had a list of the judges and the other two had a list of the acts.

_'Nope...Nope...Aw, come on _please' I told myself scanning the paper for my name. When I didn't see it I turned to the other and then I shouted in joy when I saw my name next to the number fifth teen.  
"Congrats Saku-Chan, yeah!" Dei told me. I smiled and nodded. Others began telling me the same and I gave them the same response. I noticed something at the bottom of the second page though..

_**'Congrats to all who made it! Remember though that practice shall begin next week at third period & the show will be on Wednsday the week after next'**_

"Well I guess I won't be in math with you guys anymore." I told them as we entered the cafeteria.  
"Yeah, but we'll help you catch up on work." Sasori told me. I nodded.

As I got closer to the line I noticed Konan a few spots ahead of me and ran up next to her.  
"Hey Saku!" she greeted with hug.  
"Hey! Guess what? I made it into the talent show!" I almost yelled.  
"I knew you could do it!" She cheered as we got our lunches and walked back to out table.

Lunch had been going just like it did any other day until it happened;  
"**Sakura Haruno to the office please...Sakura Haruno to the office please."** Shizune called over the intercom. Sighing I threw my trash away and exited the cafeteria.

I thought I was gonna be in trouble but when I got to the office I saw...Mikoto? standing there watching we.  
"Hey Sakura-Chan!" she greeted.  
"Hi Mikoto." I replied hesitantly.  
"I was in the area, so I decided to pick you up early for our shopping trip." she explained. I nodded.  
"You're already signed out, so if you wanna go grab your bag you can go." Shizune explained. Nodding I walked out of the office and to my locker. Since it was Friday I had no homework, so I left my textbooks there and simply grabbed my binder. I realized though that today our Yuki project was due so once I had all my things I ran to Kurenai's class and explained I wouldn't be here.  
"Ok. Do you have your groups report?" She asked. I nodded and handed it to her. She looked it over then nodded.  
"Have a good weekend!" She called as I left the class and headed back down to the office.

* * *

"So what store are we going to?" I asked as we entered the mall.  
"You'll see." she told me. I nodded and followed her.

We entered a fairly large store and immediately I noticed it was all dresses. There were shelves along all the walls with dress of every color and design hanging by coathangers on them. Female mannequins modeling some of the dresses were spread out through out the store and there was quiet pop music playing from the speakers in the walls.

"Hi! Welcome to the Konoha Beauty Boutique." A blonde greeted.  
"Hello." Mikoto replied. "We're looking for dresses to wear to a funeral." she explained.  
"They're right over here." the woman told us walking towards the back of the store. We followed after and soon enough we came to a rack of all black dresses.  
"If you need anything just let me know!" She called going to greet another set of woman who entered the store.

"Which one do you like Sakura-Chan?" Mikoto asked as I browsed through the rack. I noticed many were just a plain black dress, but every once in a while there would be one that was so decorated it looked like it came off a runway; not that good to wear to a funeral.  
"I'm not sure yet." I told her. She too began to flip through the rack and every once in a while she'd pull one out and look at it in the mirror next to us. I noticed she had gone off to the changing rooms with one and about five minutes later she came back.  
"What do you think about this one?" She asked. I looked up and saw her wearing a plain black knee length dress. It had two thick straps that went over her shoulders. She was also wearing a mini cape looking thing. It draped over her shoulders and it the front had a button on each side just below her neck. The buttons had a piece of string connected to them which held it in place.  
"It looks beautiful." I told her in awe. The dark fabric made her snow white skin just pop. She giggled and went back to the changing room.

I had almost made my way around the rack and was quickly giving up hope, but then I saw it. It was about knee length and almost looked like a trenchcoat instead of a dress. It had long sleeves with a cuff on the end. Starting at the shoulders it dipped down a little to form a triangle that looked like it wouldn't show any cleavage. Just below the tip of the triangle were semi-large black buttons on one side and loops on the other that formed five rows.

"You should try that on." I jumped hearing Mikoto right behind me. She laughed a little bit.  
"You scared me." I told her.  
"Sorry." she smiled. "But seriously you should try that on." Nodding I took it off the rack and headed to the changing rooms.

When I came out I heard Mikoto squeak.  
"You look so good!" she yelled turning me around. I looked in the mirror and saw she was right. The color made my skin pop as it had done with Mikoto's and the dress fit me perfectly. Just as I predicted it showed, no cleavage but left enough room for me to wear a necklace. Stepping into the changing room again I quickly changed back into my normal clothes. Once I was out Mikoto and I approached the register and we payed for the two dresses.

* * *

It was only one when Mikoto and I got home. I had already checked my emails, and with nothing to do I decided to go for a short walk. I grabbed my I-pod and left my room to find Mikoto, and let her know where I was going. When I did find her she nodded.

Even though I had been here for about a week already I had never really noticed the neighborhood. Unlike most housing projects no two houses were the same. All of them though had a well managed lawn. Occasionally I passed a house that had flowers of all colors planted.

I was so caught up in observing our neighbors' houses that I lost track of where I was, and soon found myself on an unfamiliar street.

"Well its not like I have anywhere to be." I told myself as I began walking again. I decided that I'd walk around a little bit, then once I was content I'd find my way home.

About five streets later I ended up at a small park. It was one of the ones that has a playground, basketball court, and a bunch of picnic tables scattered across a field.  
"Well that killed an hour." I muttered seeing it was already two as I sat down at the nearest vacant table. Looking around I saw the usual park scene; mother pushing a baby in a stroler on the side walk. Elementary students playing on the playground, and the occasional teenage couple taking a walk hand in hand through the field.

**_'OMG they are soo cute together!' _**Inner cooed as we watched the two sit together.  
'_Yeah' _I agreed silently..  
**_'You know that could be us and Ita-Kun someday!.' _**I sighed knowing where this was going..  
_'Will you stop talking about that!'  
__**'Why? You know you want it to'  
**'Well yeah, but...' _I trailed off.  
'**_But what!?!' _**  
_"Nothing ok!'_ I mentally yelled.._'I just don't want to talk about it right now..'_

_......_Amazingly enough she complied and shut up...

* * *

I stayed at the park for another hour after I got into the fight with inner, then decided I had wasted enough time and headed home. It took me a little bit to figure out the route I had taken to get there but soon I got onto familiar streets..

When I opened the door to the house I noticed it was dead silent.  
"Welcome back Sakura-Chan." I jumped hearing Mikoto come out of the kitchen..  
"Oh hello Mikoto.."I replied..  
"You were out pretty late." She stated..I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was four thirty..  
"I thought I was only out for an hour or two..I got to walking and found a park so I was there for a while." I explained....She nodded..

After grabbing an orange and a soda I headed upstairs and checked my email..  
"Damn." I muttered noticing Temari hadn't mailed me..

I was about to log off of my email account when I heard a little beep, meaning I got a new message.. I assumed it was Temari, but upon opening it I was disappointed..

_Dear Cherry Blossom,  
I can't say much now, but I promise all will be explained..  
All you need to know now is that you are in grave danger..  
You posses something rare & the cold ones crave it..  
I promise to go into further detail, but please watch you back...  
-Cautious Ruler..._

I felt my heartbeat speed up slightly..

I had no clue who sent this but apparently they knew alot about me..

* * *

**I feel as if people are losing intrest in my story.  
I Just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed/supported the story.  
I do have a favor I wanna ask- If possible I would love to have at least 100 reviews by the 15th chapter...  
So maybe 10 reviews per chappy? **

**Much love Laravine..**


	12. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: So I went through & corrected most the errors/re-wrote certain parts of the entire story!..Got it all done in one night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & I don't own any music used..**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Hello, Goodbye**

I had always imagined what my mother's funeral would be like; my husband and I would hold our children close while the pastor would speak about how my mother led a wonder full, long life. My relatives would stand in a group across from us and my husbands relatives would stand next to them. Close friends from high school would be there next to us and my mothers childhood friends would be there as well..

Ok so I was slightly off...I did get the part about my relatives, and childhood friends right though.

Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and I all stood in a line right in front of her casket and next to us were Naruto and the others. My mothers older sister; Ren and her daughter Ume stood across from us. I remember Ume and I used to be close as children, but we lost contact when mother and I moved. One thing that stood out about her and Ren is that they possessed hair the color of a rose in bloom. They were both tall and slender, and they both had narrow oval shaped faces. The only thing different about the pair was that Ren's eyes were a fine violet, while her daughters were a light teal.

"Now before we give Ayame to the good lord her daughter Sakura would like to say a word or two about her mother." I took a step forward and every ones attention shifted to me.

Clearing my throat I turned around and faced the crowd.  
"When I was born my father left us; leaving my mother to support the two of us. She never complained and she never cried. My mother was a strong woman who had complete control over her life and never grieved over dads departure. I remember starting school in I would come home everyday with tears pouring down my face because of the other students. One time it had worse than ever and she said something to me that has influenced my life ever since. _"Some people you can never please, so you should just let them be. They'll never be satisfied with what they have and will mock everything thats different. Right now it may seem like everyone is like that, but I know for a fact that if you wait it out you'll find people who love you for you." _We had only been here for a few days, but just as she predicted I found a group of loving friends that helped me recover after the accident. I know for a fact that my mom wouldn't want everyone grieving over her death. She would want them to move on with their lives but remember how she influenced them. She would want her memory to live on."

As I took my place between Itachi and Naruto people were clapping and mothers casket was lowered down into the ground. A few tears trickled down my face as the hole was filled and a hymn was sung. Once the pastor said one final prayer everyone began to mingle. A woman with curly black hair embraced me and explained she was my mothers childhood friend, and then a tall blond man did the same explaining he was too.

I talked with Ren and Ume and as they left I turned my head and my breath got caught in my throat. Under one of the nearby trees was a man with dark brown hair, a well defined face, and green and crimson eyes....It was the man from my dreams!

"Hey you!" I called out running towards him. He looked up with wide eyes then took off.  
"Sakura where are you going?" I heard someone call. Ignoring them fully I stepped out of my high heel shoes and ran after him barefoot.  
"Wait!." I called as we entered the woods that surrounded the cemetery. "I just want to talk!"

I sped up and when he was only a foot in front of me I tackled him. Once I was on my feet I held out my hand and helped him up.  
"Who are you?" I demanded. He smiled slightly.  
"Its been so long Sakura." he repeated from one of my dreams.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" I yelled in frustration.  
"My name is Keiji and I've known the Harunos since you were born." I looked at him like he was crazy, but brushed it off and continued with my interrogation  
"Why have you been in my dreams?"  
"It's against the rules for me to directly approach you so I needed a way to communicate.."  
"What rules?"  
"I'm forbidden to explain them, and I'm probably breaking them by speaking to you, but you are in grave danger!" That sounded familiar.  
"Did you send that email last night?" He nodded.  
"What am I in danger of?"  
"The cold ones; we're not sure what it is, but you posses something that they desire."  
"Who are the 'cold ones' and what the hell do you mean by 'we'!" Before he could answer he began to fade.  
"I must go now, but please watch out! I promise that next time I will explain more, but please speak of this to no one." and with that he vanished into thin air...

**'Eh..What the hell just happened?' **Inner asked looking at the empty space where Keiji previously was.  
_'I'm not sure, but something tells me we'll be seeing more of him._'

* * *

When I returned to the graveyard everyone questioned me about why I ran off, and I simply told them that it was too much for me to handle, and that I needed time to come to terms with her death. They all seemed satisfied with my answer, and with the funeral over everyone began to go their own ways.

"So what do the two of you plan on doing?" I heard Mikoto ask Ren as her and Ume approached us.  
"We're not sure yet. We flew out from Yuki to attend Ayame's funeral, but Ume doesn't want to leave so soon." I noticed her voice had a deeper tone that kinda reminded me of a woman with a french accent..  
"Why don't you two stay at our house for the rest of the weekend. We've got plenty of spare rooms." Mikoto offered. Ren glanced at Ume and then back at Mikoto.  
"I guess we could do that." she sounded hesitant.  
"Well we're going to leave, so you can follow us to our house." she told them as the four of us headed for her car.

I was silent on the ride home, which I could tell surprised Mikoto. More than once had she asked how I was doing, but each and every time I stayed silent and stared out the window. The conversation I had earlier with Keiji still bothered me, but I wasn't sure why..

**'_Maybe because some guy is with some weird ass group that has been keeping tabs on you' _  
**_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.'  
**'Well since the Uchihas know about the supernatural why don't you ask them?'  
**'Good idea.'_

When we all arrived home Mikoto showed Ren and Ume to their temporary rooms, and the boys retreated to their rooms. The first thing I did when I too went to my room was change out of the dress and into a pair of sweats.

**_'Its been an hour, so I think you should go ask Mikoto about that thing we were talking about.'_** Inner reminded.  
_'Oh..ok.'_

Closing the door behind me I trailed down the hall looking for Mikotos room. I wasn't really all that sure what I was looking for, but when I came across a door with a red and white fan elegantly painted on it I was pretty sure I found it..

I gave a soft knock and heard her tell me to come on in. I was expecting to see luxurious furniture just like I had seen at the Hyuuga Mansion, but when I entered her room it was kind of a shocker. Her room was set up just like mine with a different color scheme.

"You need something?" She asked coming out of her closet and sitting on the blue bed.  
"Yeah...I wanted to ask you something." I told her hesitantly.  
"Ok. What do you want to know?"  
"What are..the cold ones?" I asked with my head down. When I raised my head and looked at her she had wide eyes.  
"WHAT?" She screeched. "W-where did you hear a-about th-that?"  
**_'Remember what Keiji said....Don't her them about him..' _**Inner reminded.  
"Well I...I overheard some one say 'cold one' while we were at the funeral.." I lied trying to make it sound plausible.  
"When Fugaku and I first had the boys he told me their story. I'm not sure if I should be revealing this, but oh well." She took deep breath.

"The vampire race first began with a man who had a genetic mutation, and when he had children they too had the mutation. At first the mutation only caused small changes, like deformities or different colored eyes, but after many generations the mutation created the vampire race. As more vampires were born the world became chaos. There was no law, and there were no rulers. A group of elite vampires felt they were superior and began to take control. They established laws for not only the vampire world, but for all supernatural beings. At the beginning of their reign some thought that they should be the ruler and challenged them assuming they were just normal vampires, but they were wrong. Normal vampires have a mix between normal human blood and the mutated human blood, but all the vampires in the elite group only had the mutated blood in their systems. Most vampires acted just like humans, but had a different diet, but the elite ones had lost all human nature and were animals in human form. They still spoke, but aside from that they were like statues. Beings of the supernatural world began to call them 'the cold ones' because of their heartless nature. It's been over a thousand years since the cold ones took control and to this day they still rule over all supernatural beings. No one knows where they are, but they still walk the earth and they still posses the heartless nature that they did oh so many years ago."

When she was finished I thanked her and left her room. Once I was in my room I flopped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. So much had happened in the past two weeks, but about three things I was sure of;  
1. I had something that a group of super-vampires wanted.  
2. A strange man named Keiji and some group have been following me and knew more than I did.  
3. I was in danger..

* * *

"Congrats to all of you for making it into the show." Tsunade began. "The way it's going to work is everyday at this time you will come to the cafeteria and practice your act. All this week will be on your own practicing, but next week we will rehearse how the show will go on Wednesday. So go ahead and spread out to practice." As soon as she finished talking everyone began to spread out and various music began playing.

Looking around I noticed that most of the acts were either a group of girls doing some dance act , or a group of guys in a rock band. There were only a few solo acts and I looked to be the only acoustic act. Sighing I picked my guitar up and headed to one of the far tables away from everyone else.

After I did a few warm ups I quietly began to strum the song, but when I opened my mouth to sing I was mute. Immediately my hands dropped to my sides, and my breathing became eratic. When I stood up I was dizzy and a headache was forming in my forehead. My stomach began to gurgle, and weird taste formed in my mouth.

"Sakura are you alright?" Tsunade asked noticing how I was acting.  
".....Yeah I'm fine." I lied feeling the nausea go away slightly.

Once Tsunade was pleased with my answer she walked off. Once she was out of the cafeteria I sat back down, and took a few deep breaths. Slowly the nausea went away, and my breathing took on a normal pace, but I was still slightly dizzy.

Shaking my head I picked my guitar up, and went back to practicing my song.

* * *

"So how did practice go?" Sasori asked as we all sat down for lunch. Since I had been in here for the previous period I kept my guitar with me and set it under the table.  
"Pretty good. " I replied sitting down. "What did we do in math?"  
"Do you remember that thing he taught us last week?" I nodded. "All he did was give us a worksheet on it." He explained.

Just as I was about to bite into a good turkey sand which I felt a hand jerk me from my seat.  
"What the-" I asked turning to see who did that..  
"Remember what you told me last week?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Oh...yeah." I said to myself remembering that I fell asleep last week.  
"Well lets go." Grabbing my guitar and sand which I left the cafeteria and headed to his room.

"So..What do I have to do?" I asked sitting down. He walked over and set a paper in front of me.  
"This is what we did while you slept. Just make it up and then you can go." He explained. He sat down at his desk and began to file paperwork, while I worked on the quiz.

The quiz itself wasn't that hard; had about fifteen questions that I knew the answers to. I finished it in about ten minutes and while I worked on it I ate my lunch.  
"Here" I handed him the test. He looked over it then looked back up at me.  
"Very good. You can leave." I grabbed my guitar and headed back to the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Konan asked when I sat back down.  
"I slept in his class, so he made me make up what I missed." I explained.

Even though there was only about five minutes of lunch left everything was just like it is everyday, but my mind was disconnected and I was deep in thought. I was still con fused about the whole cold ones thing and even though my brain told me to forget about it, my gut told me something strange was up.

**'Oh course something strange is up; according to some guy who's been invading your dreams for the past week your being pursued by some group of vampires. And according to the mother of the guy your in love with they're descendants of the original vampire and posses unimaginable powers.' **Inner retorted.  
_'Dammit I am not in love with Itachi!' _  
**'Whatever...'**

"Sakura, are you coming?" Sasori asked bringing me back to reality. Blinking I saw him and Dei in front of me ready to go to art.  
"Yeah." I told them as the three of us left..

Art had been going fairly well, but about halfway through the sickness I had experienced during practice began to come back. Once again I was dizzy, nauseous, and I had a hard time breathing, but this time my vision was slightly blurred and when I was sketching my hands begin to shake slightly. Without thinking I stood up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. I could hear Iruka yelling at me to come back, but all that was on my mind now was making it to a stall as quick as possible.

I had enough time to lock the stall door before my stomach gurgled and I felt today's meal make an appearance. Aside from the food a bit of gastric acid came up as well, which burned my throat as I kneeled over the toilet bowl.

"Hello?..Anyone in here?" I heard a semi-familiar voice ask. I felt another wave serge through me and once again I was praying to the poreclain god..  
"Are you ok?" she asked looking under the door. I turned to look at her and saw a girl who only looked about fourteen. She hair long hair the same color as Neji's with one strand that hung between her face. Her eyes were the same milky color as Hinata's.  
"Oh jeez," she shrieked as she crawled under the door and helped me stand up. "I think you need to go to the office. Here I'll help you." I washed my face off with her help.

"I'm Hanabi by the way; Hyuuga Hanabi." She told me as we left the bathroom.  
"Wait, Hyuuga?" I asked in a sickly tone. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm Hinata's little sister." She explained. I nodded now understanding why she was a spitting image of Hinata and Neji.

"Hello girls," Shizune greeted. "What do you need?"  
"I've been feeling sick all day, and a few minutes ago I puked." I explained.  
"Go ahead and go back to the nurses office." She explained calling Tsunade.  
"Ok. Thanks for helping me." I told Hanabi as Shizune wrote her a note explaining where she was. She turned and smiled.  
"You're welcome. Hope you get to feeling better." She turned and left the office.

Blinking a few times I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the nurses room..

* * *

**Hello everyone.  
Sorry it's so late.  
It took me forever to write this but I liked it alot.****I made a joke with the Haruno Family-  
Sakura- Cherry Blossom  
Ayame- Iris  
Ren- Water Lily  
Ume- Plum Blossom.....XD**


End file.
